When There is No One Else
by fanfickerfan
Summary: Hermione is in a loving relationship with Harry...or at least one she thinks is loving. When she is betrayed, who will she turn to? Can she trust her new love after such a miserable heartbreak? After many revelations, can she really trust anyone?(mild R)
1. Memories on the Platform

She stepped onto the bright platform. Platform 9 ¾. As ridiculous as it was, it gave the pretty brunette a sense of excitement; and the knowledge that she was almost there. Almost home. Back at Hogwarts where she belonged. She scanned the crowd of students to find a flash of red. She would have looked for the crow-black hair, but red was much easier to spot in such a large crowd of energetic students. Typical first years, she thought. She continued to search for the red head she had gotten to know so well over the years. Ron. She had always considered him a protective older brother; sometimes even annoyingly so. But all her negative thoughts on Ron melted away as she saw one of the few people who could generate complete happiness within herself. Harry Potter.

She loved him, although she would never tell him that until he said it to her. But she did indeed love everything about him. His electric green eyes, his quidditch scars, his confident walk, even his messy hair appealed to her. And finally, in their sixth year, he had started to see her as more than a friend.

FLASHBACK

Hermione sat laughing in the quidditch pitch with Harry. He came down from flying for a bit to keep her company. It was a beautiful day and Hermione couldn't have felt happier, sitting there laughing with one of her best friends of all time. There was a comfortable silence between the two, and Hermione sat admiring her surroundings. The sun was shining, the wind was blowing, and she had almost everyone she cared about, right there on the quidditch pitch. There was Ron showing his little sister, Ginny, and the new chaser for Gryffindor some new moves he had seen at a match earlier that summer; there was the whole Gryffindor quidditch team; and there was her and Harry, sitting in the bleachers having a wonderful time. Suddenly, Harry's voice brought Hermione back to earth.

"You're really special Hermione"

"Wow…thanks Harry. That's really sweet of you." Hermione responded, unsure of what else to say to a comment like that.

"I mean it, you really are"

And without any warning, Harry kissed her right then and there. She couldn't have asked for anything more romantic than that.

END FLASHBACK

Hermione stood daydreaming about Harry for a moment longer before she remembered her burning desire to talk to him.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled over the heads of many students.

The dark haired boy whipped around his head to see who had been calling him. Almost immediately, he felt like he was flying.

"Hermione" Harry whispered, unbelievably happy to see her shining face, her warm brown eyes, and her ever so sweet smile. Hermione's smile faded, as she realized that Harry was only looking at her, not looking half as excited as she was to see him. Before her self doubt could even begin to settle insider her head, it left as Harry started running towards her. he smoothly swept her off her feet and swung her around in the air, not caring about the second year he had almost killed trying to get to Hermione.

"Oh Harry…" Hermione said, while trying to catch her breath.

"Shhh." Harry put his finger to her mouth and passionately kissed her.

Hermione was too happy to care what students might be thinking about her, nevertheless what teachers were thinking about. And she definitely didn't seem to notice or care about the ice blue eyes glaring at her from a distance.


	2. All Aboard

Disclaimer: I forgot one the last time so here it goes- I am not Queen Rowling nor do I come close. I do not own the characters (except for Draco, hehe jk)

"Mudblood" was all Draco could say. He had disliked the girl from the minute the Sorting Hat had called "Gryffindor!" their first year, but he hadn't truly hated her since she slapped him in their third year. Even though she had been a mudblood forever.

"Stupid Mudblood and the fucking Boy-Who-Lived deserve each other" Draco thought to himself. He wished he could just hurry up and graduate so he wouldn't have to deal with the mudblood and the all-time mudblood lover of a headmaster who all the Gryffindors seemed to love.

Draco could feel himself get sicker as he saw Potter and the know-it-all Mudblood kiss each other on the platform. All he wanted to do was go over there and hex Potter's ass all the way to the next century and leave Granger on the platform to cry over losing him.

"And why do you looked so amused, Drakie?" an unnaturally high pitched voice asked.

He hadn't even known he was smirking.

"What do you want, Pansy?" Draco asked lazily. He had always regretted ever bedding Pansy. She was clingy and needy, and Draco didn't have time for lovesick girlfriends. He didn't even remember why at one point he had found her so irresistible. Pansy walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "Oh, I didn't want anything Drakie…except you."

Now he remembered.

"Well, we have a long ride ahead of us Pansy" Draco said huskily as he pulled her closer into a hard kiss, and it wasn't long before images of hexing Potter and the pretty Gryffindor were out of  his mind.

"Oh Harry, I missed you so much this summer, you have no idea" Hermione said as her and Harry searched the train for Ron.

"Believe me, Hermione, I do." Harry said, still dazed about the kiss he and Hermione had shared on the platform. He hadn't known when he started to care deeply for Hermione, only that he couldn't contain his feelings for her anymore when they were in the bleachers together in the previous year. As soon as Harry let himself smile and reflect on that night, a tall boy with vibrant red hair came running towards them.

"Harry! Hermione! Over here!" Ron yelled as he ran from his compartment towards the couple. He hugged the two so tight that Harry almost fell over, and Hermione was completely winded.

"Uhh…Ron, I think you're killing Hermione. She annoys you sometimes, but I know that I would miss her." Harry said, realizing Hermione's shortness of breath.

"Oh, sorry 'Mione" Ron said, trying to look apologetic, despite the big smile on his face.

"It's quite alright Ron" Hermione said, trying to catch her breath.

"Come on, I saved you guys seats. Ginny's here too." Ron said leading them to the same compartment in the back of the train they had shared so many times before. As soon as Hermione walked in, she couldn't help but feel a little bit of nostalgia. From when Ron tried to turn Scabbers yellow, to when they first saw Professor Lupin, even the train stopping because of dementors held a place in Hermione's heart. And as soon as she saw Ginny, Hermione felt completely happy all over again.

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione squealed as she embraced the young red head. Her and ginny had become good friends in the past years, really ever since they had to share a tent at the Quidditch Finals (Bulgaria vs. Ireland) in Hermione's 4th year.

"Hey Hermione. Oh you look great." Ginny said to her best friend, whom she saw as more of a big sister.

"Oh nonsense, Ginny. Don't say things you don't mean." Hermione said while slightly blushing. She hadn't realized it, but she really had changed. Her hair wasn't nearly as bushy, but more wavy/curly. Especially since she started to add a special muggle hair treatment to it. Her two front teeth were nearly as big as they were, thanks to her parents being dentists and partly her being a witch. Yes she had changed, and for the better.

"Hermione, when will you start to believe the good things people say about you?" Ginny asked, smiling at her friend's blissfully unaware attitude towards her own looks.

"When they start being true. But enough talk about me. How was your summer, Gin?" Hermione asked trying to change the subject. Ginny was aware of this, but she relented.

"Oh it was great, Hermione. I wish you could have been there. Everybody was home for most of the summer, which was nice. Especially since we don't see Charlie, or Bill much." Ginny said with a slight tone of disappointment.

The four friends continued talking about their summers and how they missed each other, with the occasional comfortable silence, in which Harry and Hermione stared lovingly at one another. They all were very happy and oblivious to what was going on in the neighboring compartment.

Hehe does that count as a cliffie? i dunno well please read, review and give advice. I don't mind flames but don't be too harsh this is my first fanfic i know it's going a little slow but never fear tune in next time!!


	3. Encounter

Disclaimer: do I really have to do this? No I am not jk rowling I just like using her characters…and her school…and most of her plot…well basically I am using her book to make my fanfic. but no, unfortunately I am not her.

"Wow." Draco breathed. He had never felt so good in his life.

"You're not too bad, yourself" an almost naked Pansy whispered beside him.

Draco had never meant to take her clothes off, or his for that matter but Pansy was a very persuasive girl. Among other things.

"Oooh, Drakie, I love you." Pansy said after a few moments of silence. Draco was so surprised, he had almost stopped breathing.

"What? No," Draco thought. "I don't do love."

"Drakie, did you hear me?" Pansy said, almost whining.

"Yeah, I heard you." Draco said dully. "Come on Malfoy think! but I can't not say anything to her, because I won't be able to bed her, I can't tell her I love her, because then she'll never leave me alone. There's a scary thought." Draco mused silently to himself.

"And?" Pansy asked impatiently.

"I…umm…love…cough…you too." Draco said, feeling ultimate defeat for the very first time in his life.

"Oh Drakie! We have to tell everybody! We're probably going to be married once school lets out, you know since we are both purebloods and we love each other. Oh Drakie this is so exciting!" Pansy squealed.

This was exactly what Draco had been trying to avoid. But he couldn't give up sleeping with her, so he would have to deal with it. He had to stop this, if he was ever going to get more action this school year than just Pansy.

"Hold it, Pansy. I think we should keep our…love… a secret. You know, we could surprise everyone at the end of the year. You know? We could pretend as if we're not dating and then all of a sudden we can…you know…surprise people?" Draco said, desperately trying to get himself out of the hole he had dug for himself.

"Oh Drakie, that is so romantic! I can't wait to get to school. Oh this is going to be the best year ever!" Pansy screamed with delight.

Maybe for you, Draco thought. At least he had more options, girl wise, than just Pansy.

The four friends continued to chatter until Hermione stood up to make an announcement.

"Ahem" Hermione cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "I have a very important announcement to make, so if you please…shut up. The announcement is…"

"No, no, let me guess. You are breaking up with Harry to be with McGonagall?" Ron said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oi! That's far from funny, Ron!" Harry yelled.

"No, Ron. Our head of house and I are not an item, despite what you may think. But speaking of heads…" Hermione trailed off, seeing if anyone would understand what she was talking about.

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny screamed with delight, being the first to realize what Hermione was saying. "I knew you'd be made Head Girl!"

"Wow Hermione! Congratulations! You deserve it." Harry said proudly. He couldn't help but look lovingly at the glowing Gryffindor standing in front of him. He started to walk towards her…

"Yeah Hermione, way to go. Oh Harry, snap out of it. Can you not be lovey-dovey for just a minute please? There are other people here you know." Ron said in exasperation.

Harry had forgotten that he was not alone with Hermione, but he couldn't help leaning in, desperately wanting to kiss her.

"Uh, what my lovely brother means to say is that we'll give you two a minute to be alone. We'll just be in the other compartment…" Ginny said while pulling Ron out into the hallway.

After briefly kissing Hermione, Harry pulled back.

"I mean it Hermione, you really do deserve this. You've worked really hard and I couldn't be prouder of you" said Harry fondly.

"Thanks, Harry. That means a lot to me, especially coming from you. I mean…I know we haven't had a lot of time to discuss our relationship, but I do care about you a lot. We've really ever only kissed, and we haven't really talked about it…" Hermione said, going slightly pink.

"I know. But Hermione, I want you to know, that I think more of our relationship than just physical. So much more."

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione said. They were about to kiss again, when, suddenly, they heard a shriek from Ginny and a hearty laugh that could only be Ron's.

"What the…" Harry started. Hermione ran to the hallway to see what had caused the commotion. Once she had left her compartment, she wished with all her heart that what she was just having a very bad, bizarre dream. An almost naked Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy scrambling around in the compartment, next to theirs, trying desperately to find their clothes.

"Oh…my…oh Ron, stop laughing like that. You sound like a hyena." Hermione snapped at Ron.

"Get out!!" Draco and Pansy yelled at the same time.

"Oh, Malfoy, you might want to watch yourself. You wouldn't want to upset the Head Girl" Ron said smugly, pointing to Hermione.

As Draco finally finished putting his pants and shirt on, he glared at Hermione. "You're Head Girl? Impossible. I knew that coot of a headmaster loved mudbloods, but I didn't know he loved them enough to make one Head girl."

Before anyone could stop them, both Harry and Ron threateningly started towards Malfoy. But Malfoy already had his wand raised.

"Careful, now, Pothead and Weasel." Draco said, seeming highly amused. "You wouldn't want to upset Head Boy, now would you?"

Hermione choked on her own breath. "You…you…you're Head Boy?"

"Good, Granger. Now, can you spell it?" Malfoy said, with the same tone of voice as that of a kindergarten teacher.

"You have no right to try and pick on me, for I believe I am the one with the advantage here." Hermione said, trying to hide her anger as much as possible.

"How is that? It looks I am the one who already has my wand pointed at your boyfriends, so they can't help you. How in the hell do you have the advantage?" Draco asked.

"Well, if I remember correctly, it was us who found you and…that…girl…in a very compromising position. In a position that is DEFINITELY against school rules." Hermione said, pointing at Pansy. Being made Head Girl gave Hermione a lot of confidence, and already being somewhat of a know-it-all helped too.

Draco realized that she did have the upper hand, and he put his wand down. He didn't want it to look too much like he was backing down, so he stormed out without a word. Pansy wasn't far behind, but she didn't leave without giving them all equally beautiful glares.

"Hermione! That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said, patting Hermione a little too roughly on the back.

"Thanks, Ron. I think." Hermione said, acting as if the encounter was nothing. Instead, she was trying to think how she could erase the image of a naked Pansy. But she had had such little luck with Slytherins before, she knew that that image was unfortunately burned into her brain, not to be forced out.

"Just think. They had been going at it right next to us the whole time." Ron said, once again breaking out in laughter.

"Oh, Ron!" The other three said in unison.

"That was great, Hermione" Harry said, lightly kissing her on the lips. Immediately, bliss washed over Hermione like a tidal wave. It wasn't long before she was drowning in it. Neither of the two had even noticed that Ron had stopped laughing or that he was giving Harry a dirty look.

Well there goes another chapter if I am going to slow/fast please let me know I love reviews and I guess I don't mind flames just kidding any advice is welcome I am very new at this I think I know where I'm going with this story but who knows? I might just change my mind well keep reading and if you have some spare time review


	4. Author's Note

Hey it's me!!!!!!!!! I know I haven't updated for a while, but I fully intend to continue the story. I just handed in my history term paper today so my next chapter has been slightly delayed, but never fear. I will probably have one or two more chapters by this weekend so I hope you guys can just wait for a few more days. Thanks so much to my lovely reviewers you guys are so awesome and so nice! Well I have to go work but I promise to update soon.

Luv draco'slilgirl


	5. Meetings and Mysteries

I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have missed writing this fanfic but I had to do my term paper and I have exams next week so I thought why not get it done now? Well I hope you guys like this chapter. To tell you the truth, not much happens. If I am going too slow PLEASE tell me. don't wanna bore y'all

Disclaimer: here we go again I do not own harry potter I do own the ugly paul frank flip flops i'm wearing right now (my friend was kind enough to remind me that "they have seen better days") oh well

Almost immediately following the Malfoy incident, Hermione was called to the Head compartment to have a meeting with Professors McGonagall and Snape. Hermione felt a bit nervous, not just because she was having a meeting with two respected teachers, but because she would have to see Malfoy. She had also never seen any teachers on the Hogwarts express before, save Professor Lupin and he had only been on the train because he was new.

Fortunately Hermione got to the compartment before Malfoy, so she didn't have to feel uncomfortable right away. After about 10 minutes of small talk with Prof. McGonagall and dark flares from Prof. Snape, Draco came in. he still looked slightly disheveled, but at least he was wearing clothes.

"Ah, how nice of you to join us, Mr. Malfoy" Prof. McGonagall said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry, Professor" Draco growled while sitting down, trying to get as far away from Hermione as he possibly could.

"So, first off, I would like to congratulate you both on being chosen as Head boy and girl for this school year. It is a highly honored position, which you both are very fortunate to have. A lot of thought went into this pairing. We know that your history has been a bit…shaky, but we hope as you are both of age now, that your differences can be forgotten." Prof. McGonagall said. It sounded more like an order than a mere hope.

All Draco and Hermione could do was nod. But they both knew that the line between Slytherin and Gryffindor could and never would be crossed.

"Well, that being settled, I guess I shall fill you in on your duties. You two must patrol each house floor every other weekday night…together." Prof. McGonagall added, knowing that Draco and Hermione would do everything in their power to stay away from one another.

"Secondly," Prof. McGonagall continued, "You must help organize the Yule Ball and the Quidditch Parties."

"What?!" Hermione and Draco shouted together.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Prof. McGonagall asked.

Once again, Hermione and Draco found themselves unable to speak and shaking their heads.

"This year the Headmaster has decided that the Yule Ball should not just be a Triwizard Tournament. It will be held during Christmas Holidays and all years are welcome. The ball was magnificent three years ago, but we have decided not to hold the tournament again due to Cedric's death. Also, this year we have decided that following each Quidditch match, there will be a party in honor of the winning team. The hall will also be decorated in the winning house's colors. Since some houses have never won the house cup, we thought it would be nice to give them a chance to see their colors in the Great Hall. We also are having the parties since we've had problems in the past with…partying after hours. And, the other professors and I have decided that we should all celebrate the match together!" Prof. McGonagall said with excitement.

Hermione tried to imagine it. In her imagination, Gryffindor was obviously the victor and Slytherin was the loser. She could already hear Harry and Draco fighting.

"But, professor, "Hermione said somewhat meekly, "What about house rivalries? Fights are certain to break out?"

'Good God, Granger' thought Draco, 'Even the simplest parties must be explained in great detail' He couldn't help but notice how different Hermione was when she was around a teacher from when she was around him. Around Prof. McGonagall, she was timid and respectful, but around him, she was a know-it-all Mudblood who wasn't worth his time.

"Stupid Mudblood"

"What was that, Mr. Malfoy?" Prof. McGonagall asked.

"What? Oh nothing." Draco stammered; he hadn't meant to say it aloud.

Unfortunately for him, Hermione wasn't fooled. She knew exactly what he had said and who he was referring to. She gave him a death glare and decided to finish listening to Prof. McGonagall.

"Ah, yes Hermione" Prof. McGonagall said to her star student. "We have put into account the house…differences and the necessary precautions are being taken into effect."

Seeing that Hermione wasn't satisfied, Prof. McGonagall continued.

"We have put up special wards in the Great Hall, so if ever a fight becomes too heated, the heads of the houses involved will be alerted at once to prevent any severe or permanent damage."

"Thank you, Prof. McGonagall. Are there any other duties that…Malfoy and I are supposed to attend to?" Hermione asked her head of house sweetly.

"Not really, just the obvious things. Give detentions and deduct points _as needed_, and the like, I trust you both to be responsible enough to make these decisions wisely." Prof. McGonagall explained. "Anything you'd like to add, Severus?"

"No Minerva, I believed you've covered it," said Snape grouchily. "But if this meeting is quite finished, I would like a word with Mr. Malfoy" Snape said in the same exact tone as before.

"Very well, Severus. Hermione you are excused. I will go patrol the corridors." Prof. McGonagall said politely.

Hermione quietly stepped out, exchanging goodbyes with Prof. McGonagall and respectfully nodding to Professor Snape. She refused to say goodbye to him, for he was rarely even that civil with her, and she was still very stubborn.

As Hermione wandered back to her compartment she couldn't help but think about what Malfoy and Snape were talking about. True, Snape was the head of Slytherin house, but it seemed that whatever he had to say was rather important. Hermione also couldn't figure out why Prof. McGonagall would patrol the corridor. That job was usually reserved for prefects and the Head Boy and Girl.

Then it dawned on her.

The Ball, the parties, the professors on the train, everything. It all made sense. Dumbledore was trying to keep all the students at Hogwarts during Christmas Holidays, he didn't want too many students in one place, with no supervision, and he didn't wan the train to be attacked.

The threat of Voldemort attacking was rising. She remembered how the Dementors raided the train in her third year in search of Sirius Black, and with their true leader coming into power; they would be very hard to control. She figured that's why both Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Snape were on the train. They could make it look like they were only there to explain duties to their Head Students, but they were two of the most powerful wizards at Hogwarts who could both produce powerful patronuses.

As soon as Hermione lost herself completely in her theories, she was pulled into a compartment suddenly. She thought it might be Harry looking for some alone time. She was filled with girlish excitement. Once she turned around to kiss him, her excitement was replaced with…

Fear.


	6. Home at Last

Hey guys!!!!!!!!! I have two exams tomorrow but what the heck…I wanted to update.  Thank you soooo much for the reviews I love them. keep em coming! And if there is anything you don't like, PLEASE   tell me. thanks to bob the bear, icy cool, red death555, and oreo69not96, GryffindorGirl14, and all those other reviewers! You guys are too cool for words

Disclaimer: nope wasn't mine before...nice try though, good form

"Well, well, well, looks like I've caught something" a cold voice sneered.

A silent Hermione slightly trembled under the intense gaze of… Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, trying to hide her initial fear and shock.

"I just wanted to talk, Mudblood. Is that so wrong?" Draco asked coldly

All the fear Hermione had felt up to this point was immediately washed as she heard this and it was replaced with anger and hate.

"Talk, Malfoy?" Hermione asked bitterly, "Never will I ever talk to you willingly. You and your… playtoy of a girlfriend aren't worth my time"

"Now listen here, you Mudblood bitch" Draco said grabbing Hermione and pushing her against the compartment door, "No one, and I repeat, no one, talks down to me. You may think that you are all high and mighty because you're Head Girl, but let me fill you in on a little secret…" Draco said leaning closer to Hermione so he could whisper in her ear, "No one gets in my way without paying the price."

Hermione's eyes widened. She had no idea what he was talking about. When had she ever been in his way?

"Malfoy, what the hell are you talking about? I have no idea what you mean and…" Hermione started, only to be interrupted by Draco tightening his grip on her arms.

"Take a wild guess Granger."

Hermione thought hard about what she could have done, besides being born to Muggles.

"Wait a minute, you're made because I stopped you and Pansy from having…more sex?" Hermione asked, unable to believe this was the real cause of his anger.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smartest witch in our school Granger! I guess you really are just a stupid Mudblood after all."

"Contrary to popular belief" Hermione started, ignoring his last comment, "I don't care about your sex life and I don't want to interfere, but if you're gonna shag in the compartment right NEXT to me, I'm gonna have to. This is so made up, you're forcing a fight out of nothing. You're ridiculous."

Draco tightened his grip again, but this time, he grabbed Hermione's neck, making it hard for her to breathe.

"…you're hurting me…"

"What makes you think I give a damn? And if you ever try to show me up while I'm getting some action again, you're gonna wish you were never born to those Mudbloods you call parents." Draco said coldly.

"Malfoy, please…I can barely breathe" Hermione pleaded, not caring if she was showing weakness.

As she tried to pull his left arm away so her neck and his hand wouldn't be touching, she gasped for air. She only succeeded in pulling his sleeves back. As she saw his arm, she gasped again, but this time, it wasn't from lack of air.

After Malfoy quickly let her go and shoved her out of the compartment, Hermione quietly walked back to her friends' compartment. Once she got to the right compartment, she quickly sat down trying to appear as normal as possible, failing miserably.

"Hey, Hermione, what took you so long?" Ron asked while stuffing a chocolate frog into his mouth.

"What? Oh, Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to me about my…course schedule" Hermione managed to spit out.

"You aren't pulling another time turner stunt, are you Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no, no. She just wanted to know what classes I have decided to take." Hermione lied again.

"Are you ok, 'Mione? You look kind of pale. Before you were almost glowing, but now you look like you've seen a ghost or something" Ginny asked, with a concerned look in her eyes.

'Or something' Hermione thought to herself.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked again.

"Nothing's wrong, Gin. Just nervous about, you know, being Head Girl" Hermione improvised.

"Oh, ok" Ginny said, not completely convinced but willing to let it slide.

"Don't worry, Hermione. You'll be great" Harry said reassuringly…and lovingly.

"Thanks, Harry" Hermione said gratefully, only to receive a huffing sound from Ron, and a nervous glance from Ginny. A little too nervous.

The rest of the train ride passed smoothly enough. The foursome talked amiably and there were no more run ins with Draco Malfoy or a naked Pansy. Fortunately.

After what seemed to be hours, the train had finally slowed down and come to a stop. As soon as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got off the train, they were greeted by a booming voice, yelling over to them.

"Y'alright, there, you four?" Hagrid asked happily.

"We're great, Hagrid" Harry yelled, "We'll see you inside!"

The four waved goodbye and quickly found a carriage when Hermione felt her heart sink.

"Ummm…I have to go to the Heads Carriage. I can't ride with you three" she said glumly.

"Oh, I'm sorry 'Mione" said Ginny. "Are you sure? We don't want to leave you alone with Malfoy"

"Yeah, just say you forgot" Ron added

"No, I can't. I have to follow the rules," Hermione said finally.

"Alright then, we'll see you inside." Harry said, kissing her goodbye.

"Alright. Save me a seat?"

"Of course 'Mione!" Ginny said as she closed the door to the carriage.

'Great' Hermione thought. 'In a carriage alone with…Malfoy'

As soon as Hermione got to the Heads Carriage, she took a deep breath and opened the door.  Unfortunately, Malfoy got there first. Once Hermione got in, Draco, again, moved over as far from as he possibly could.

'Like I'm foul to be around. It's not like I'm the…" Hermione thought.

"No! Don't think about what happened in the compartment" Hermione thought…this time aloud.

"And, what exactly happened in the compartment?" Draco asked,  not failing to give her a hostile glare.

"Uh…n-nothing" Hermione said, more fear rising in her by the minute.

"Yeah, and it better stay nothing. If you tell, Mudblood…" Draco started.

"Oh, we've stopped!" Hermione said jumping out and cutting him off.

Hermione didn't stop running until she found Harry and linked her arm with his, making sure no one, not even Malfoy, could tear her away.

"Malfoy that bad, eh?" Harry asked, slightly amused and a little worried at the same time.

"You have no idea" Hermione thought, this time silently.

The rest of the evening was great for Hermione. She was home at last. Dumbledore explained the quidditch parties, and announced the Yule Ball; she met up with other Gryffindors she had gotten to know over the years; she laughed with Ginny, she met some of the new Gryffindor first years; she couldn't have been happier. She refused to look at the Slytherin table, knowing Malfoy would be trying to kill her with a glare. Right when Hermione was going to dash up to her new room, Dumbledore's voice silenced the hall.

"Before you all turn in for the night, I would like to make an announcement. It is my pleasure to present  to you, your new Head Boy and Girl: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

At the sound of this, the whole Gryffindor table and a few students from other houses stood up and clapped for Hermione. She was the only one who truly deserved this position, and they knew it. Hermione blushed a tremendous shade of pink and didn't even notice the boos coming from the Slytherin end.

"Good night, students, and I wish you all a great and safe year!" Dumbledore shouted.

Hermione remembered her initial plan to run for it, but as soon as she got to the doors she was stopped by… 

Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, why the rush? And where could you be going? When you don't know where your room is?"

"Oh, I forgot Professor, I was on my way to the Gryffindor common room. Habit." Hermione lied easily. She found it a lot easier to bend the truth with Professor McGonagall than other teachers. Like Snape.

"Oh, naturally. Well, follow me. You too Mr. Malfoy" Professor McGonagall said, almost snapping at Malfoy. Hermione found this highly amusing. Professor McGonagall was always talking about ending the house rivalries and yet she still favored Hermione to the Slytherin Prince, himself.

After walking for about ten minutes, and up about four floors, Professor McGonagall stopped in front of a portrait of a former Head Boy and Girl.

"This is the entrance to your common room. You will each have your own rooms, but you must share a kitchen and a bathroom. The password is 'Sa Puissance'. Good night." And with that, Professor McGonagall was gone.

After looking at Professor McGonagall's back for another moment, Hermione remembered that once again she was alone with Draco Malfoy.

"Sa puissance!" she said hurriedly.

After the portrait swung open, Hermione dashed into the common room. She wasn't even taking in her beautiful surroundings, but she was looking for the way to her room. In front of her there was a huge fireplace with a set of stairs on either side. The left staircase had red staircases, while the right had green. Feeling a little relief, Hermione ran up the red staircase and slammed the door to her room behind her before Malfoy had even closed the portrait door.

'Fine' Draco thought after hearing her door slam. 'I can wait.'

Once Hermione had calmed down a bit, she decided to explore her new environment. Her room was…exquisite.

She had a king sized 4 poster with scarlet comforters and red and gold pillows in honor of her house. She also had a desk for working, a vanity, and a very large closet that already had all of her clothes in it. She even had a balcony! Hermione ventured out onto the balcony to get some fresh air. It was such a beautiful night and the air was perfect. The view almost made Hermione forget she shared a living area with a Deatheater.


	7. Deep

school's out!!!!!!!!!!!!!! holla!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for all the reviews I love reading them and I love you guys for writing them. sorry its taken so long to update but I had exams and school and stuff like that. But now all that stuff is over!!!!!!!! So I will probably be updating more frequently. Hope you like the chapter! If its bad please don't blame me, blame my asshole of a bro. hes been botherin me all day. Well hurry up and read it! just kidding

Disclaimer: duh

Yes, Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater. A part of Hermione had always known that Draco Malfoy would become a death eater, but before, she had just thrown around the term; the way he would throw around 'Mudblood'. But now, now that a student, even if it was Malfoy, had the Mark burned permanently into his skin was unthinkable. Hermione remembered how Malfoy's eyes had flashed dangerously when she saw the Dark Mark. She knew that because of what she knew, she was in a lot of trouble.

"Bloody hell, Granger," Hermione thought aloud, "You're in deep shit."

Hermione stayed on the balcony for a few more hours before she cold and tired and went back inside. This year, the students arrived at Hogwarts on a Friday, so Hermione had the whole weekend to get settled into being Head Girl. For this, she was immensely grateful. Even though she knew all the duties and privileges she got as being Head Girl, Hermione still felt nervous. She had wanted this position ever since her first year at Hogwarts. When she found out she'd been made Head Girl, she was overcome with joy, but afraid, for the first time that she might mess up.

"Oh, get a hold of yourself!" Hermione thought, "Just remember what Harry said." At this, Hermione flashed one of her brilliant smiles (now that she wasn't buck toothed). She knew that as long as she had Harry, this year would be perfect.

As Hermione slipped on her pajamas, she noticed how hungry she was. Having eaten nothing on the train and barely anything at dinner, Hermione was starving. She quickly put a robe over her short blue shorts and grey tank and made her way down the steps to see if there was any food in the kitchen Professor McGonagall had mentioned earlier. Since it was late Hermione wasn't afraid of seeing Malfoy.

'Even cold hearted killers need their beauty sleep' Hermione thought silently.

As Hermione opened one of the cabinets, she was even more grateful for Dumbledore for making her Head Girl. The cabinets had been charmed to have whatever your body craved when you opened them. when Hermione opened a cabinet, she was blessed with butterbeer and chocolate pudding with her name on it (A/N: her name wasn't actually on it, you do realize?). She found a mug and a bowl to put together her late night snack. As she busily walked around the kitchen singing her favorite muggle tune, she was completely oblivious to the fact she was being watched.

Draco was in his room thinking about what to do about Granger.

'So she knows' Draco thought to himself, 'First day back and I've already broken my promise to Lucius. Not that he hasn't done the same to me.' Draco didn't even call Lucius father anymore. They weren't family, in Draco's ice blue eyes. Lucius was just another Deatheater. Just another one of Voldemort's ass kissing, muggle raping, muggle killing, muggle hating Deatheaters. And Draco hated and resented him with every fiber of his being.

FLASHBACK 

"Draco, this is the year for you to take your place at our Lord's side. You do know where your loyalties lie, don't you, my son?

"Yes, sir."

"You do know that taking the Mark is not a choice, but a birthright?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Lord Voldemort will be most pleased. You have turned into a fine young man, Draco. I'm pleased as well with the way you have become. You are truly your father's son. Let's drink to it."

Lucius grabbed drinks from a cowering house elf in the corner of the room, and gave one to Draco. He raised his glass as he said, "To purebloods."

"To purebloods," Draco repeated, touching his glass to his father's. the next night, Draco had become a servant to the Dark Lord.

End Flashback 

That was last July. Draco felt his left forearm as he walked downstairs to the common room. He hadn't yet been to a Deatheater revel, so he didn't know what it felt like to be called. He only knew that it hurt. As he neared the final steps he heard a female voice singing. He quietly peered around the entrance to his stairs, only to find the infamous Mudblood in the kitchen singing. Even though she was a muggleborn, Draco thought she looked somewhat cute, running around the kitchen in her pajamas. After, deatheater or not, he was human, and a teenage boy-human at that. Who wouldn't find Hermione Granger in nothing but a tank and shorts cute? He thought of this as the perfect chance to put her off balance…again. He quietly snuck up behind her as she poured butterbeer into a mug, waiting for her to turn around. As soon as she did, Draco had gotten the reaction he had planned.

"Oh God!" Hermione screamed, almost dropping her butterbeer.

"Oooh, I like that, " Draco drawled, "Usually, I'm called sex god but if I'm your God in whatever I do, I guess I can't complain."

"Malfoy!" Hermione said, hiding her immense fear she felt at being so closed to a Deatheater.

"What happened to 'God'" Draco sneered.

"Shut up., Malfoy," Hermione said while trying to get around him.

Anticipating this, Draco stepped to the side, blocking her way.

"Going somewhere?" Draco asked, pretending to be curious.

"Yeah, away from you" Hermione retorted. She knew it was a lame comeback, but she would do almost anything to go back to her room.

"Think again, Granger. You're not going anywhere, not until we have a little chat."

"I think I've had enough 'chats' with you to last me a lifetime, Malfoy," Hermione said, once again trying to get to her staircase.

"Oh, really? Well that's just too damn bad!" Draco yelled, taking Hermione's arm and throwing her to the ground. Before she could even try to get up, Malfoy bet down and put his face close to hers. "You better not tell anyone about what you saw on my arm. If you do, you'll pay the price, along with countless others. You got that?" Draco asked bitterly.

All Hermione could do was nod; she couldn't bear to look in Malfoy's intense blue eyes, which had darkened to a light gray because of his anger. They would only frighten her more. Seeing her concession, Malfoy swiftly left the room and walked back to his room. All dignity forgotten, Hermione sat on the kitchen floor crying. Not until this moment, did Hermione think she was in any immediate danger. But after Malfoy had threatened her, she realized that her biggest problem was far from being passing her N.E.W.T.'s.  She was the top student at Hogwarts, her best friend's dad was a Ministry worker, she was Harry Potter's girlfriend, and to top it all off, she was 100% muggle. In other words, she was a Deatheater's #1 target. After composing herself and gathering her nerves, Hermione repeated what seemed to be the theme of the night:

"I'm in deep shit" she told herself again.

After Hermione finished eating, she went back to her bed but couldn't find sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy and how he had already given his life to a deranged, power-hungry psycho maniac. The goodness in Hermione started to overrule her hatred for malfoy. To an extent, she pitied him for giving up his life at such a young age. He had now devoted his life to kiolling people just like her and hating Harry Potter.

After mixing thoughts of stormy gray eyes and kind green ones, Hermione Granger finally found sleep.


	8. Green Eyes and Dark Marks

Hey peeps! This chapter is kind of random and weird but whatever. This was part of chapter 7 at first but I thought 'what the heck' once again and made it two. I hope you guys liked my last chapter and please please please review. I love getting them and reading them. if there's anything you don't like PLEASE  don't hesitate to tell me. I really wanna know what you guys think and any advice is also very welcome.

Disclaimer: oh go get a life and stop trying to sue me

      The next morning, Hermione woke up pretty early for having gotten little sleep. After a couple minutes of staring at the top of her four poster, she knew that she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon, so she decided to get up and get a shower. As she closed the door to her room, she realized that Malfoy's room was right across from it. even though they both had different staircases, they both lead to the same landing. The bathroom was right in between the two rooms. She was a lot closer to the enemy than she thought.

      Hermione walked into the bathroom cautiously because she didn't know if Malfoy was in there or not. When she saw the bathroom was empty, she breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"One less awkward encounter' she thought silently to herself.

     Inside the bathroom was a huge bathtub, much like the one in the prefects' bathroom. Except, this one was bigger, and it had more faucets with more types of bubbles.  There was also a shower, and since it would be quicker, Hermione decided to take one. But she knew that if things ever got too bad with Malfoy, she was going to need that bathtub.

     After a quick, tremendously satisfying shower, Hermione wrapped a towel around her tiny body and walked out the door only to come face to face with Malfoy. 'Why does this keep on happening to me?' Hermione thought inwardly.

"Oh, so you are a girl! Note to self: Potter isn't a queer bastard. He's just a bastard." Draco sneered.

     "Good one, Malfoy. Try remembering that the next time Harry kicks your ass." Hermione said sarcastically. She didn't want to say too much and get herself into trouble, but she would be damned if she lost face in front of Malfoy.

     Hermione and Draco stood in front of the bathroom door for a couple minutes just glaring at each other. Draco turned his gaze leaving Hermione to feel like the victor of their little staring contest…only until she realized what he was looking at. His eyes moved down to her "delicious body" as Malfoy thought of it. Her legs, her neck, her chest…he basically stood there and undressed the shivering Gryffindor with his eyes. Hermione wrapped her towel more tightly around her body, not liking the way Malfoy's eyes were glazed over.

"Granger, where have you been hiding? Better yet, where have your legs been hiding?" Draco asked, not taking his eyes off of Hermione's wet legs.

"Oh, you sick pervert!" Hermione screamed, "I'm not good enough for you to call by my first name but I'm good enough for you to drool over?"

Draco faked like he was sincerely thinking about her question. "Well…" he said after a moment's pause.

"Oh you are disgusting! If you are quite finished pouring over my legs, I'd like to get dressed."

With that, Hermione walked into her room and slammed the door in Draco's face.

    After staring at Hermione's closed door, Draco went into the bathroom and took a shower himself. He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione's long legs, or how the water dripped down her neck, or…

"Damn…" Draco said aloud. He didn't read into his thoughts about Hermione; he didn't even see this as thinking about Hermione. He saw this as thinking about her body. She was still a know-it-all Mudblood who he hated. He hated everything about her…except her legs.

    'How dare he!' Hermione inwardly raged. 'How dare he look at me like I'm some…some Slytherin slut!'. Hermione couldn't believe that Malfoy had just checked her out, when she knew all he wanted was a good fuck. The way his eyes had widened when he looked at her chest and how his mouth watered made Hermione want to vomit. She kept on this train of thought all the way down to the Great Hall. She went to go sit next to Harry, still fuming about Malfoy in her head.

"Hey, 'Mione!" Harry said, kissing her lightly on the cheek, "You look kind of angry. Malfoy still being a prat?"

"Still? That's like asking Seamus if he's still Irish" Hermione said, a little louder than she meant to.

    Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and most of the Gryffindors laughed and burst into applause for Hermione. They drew the attention of the whole hall, but not one of them cared. Hermione had a few more admirers now that she had outgrown her bucktoothed, frizzy hair, annoyingly smart stage. She was still smart, but it didn't bother her housemates that much anymore. She was the princess of Gryffindor.

"Hey, was that a crack about me bein' Irish?!" Seamus yelled from down the table. The Gryffindors started to laugh even harder.

    They stopped clapping and laughing just as Hermione finally stopped blushing. They had no idea that the prince of Slytherin was looking at them with amusement.

"Stupid Mudblood. No doubt, she said something about me." Draco said, shaking his head.

"Everyone isn't always talking about you Malfoy."

"Shut it, Zabini. You're just mad you didn't get any all summer." Draco said, not even bothering to look at his fellow Slytherin.

"Whatever, bitch-boy. Bet you didn't get any either," Blaise challenged.

"As a matter of fact, I got some yesterday…on the train" Draco said smugly.

"Yeah right!"

"Ask the mudblood, she'll tell you"

"You fucked a mudblood?!" Blaise asked.

"Hell no!" Draco yelled, causing some of the younger Slytherins to get nervous. "She just saw me a Parkinson."

"Parkinson? Mate, she's used goods." (A/N: don't you just hate boys sometimes?)

"Yeah, whatever. I'd love to keep the who-fucked-who conversation going, but I have mudbloods to harass and girls to seduce so I'll see you ladies later" Draco said getting up, only to be stopped by Pansy.

"Hello, Draco" Pansy purred.

"Hey, Pansy" Draco said, hoping she didn't want to talk.

"Aren't you going to stay, Draco? Especially, now that I'm here?"

"Actually, I really do need to go, but I'll see you later…tonight" Draco said deviously.

"OK, Draco. Whatever you say" Pansy said, trying once again to be seductive.

'Danger averted' Draco thought as he ran from the Great Hall.

Just as Hermione finished her first helping of toast, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Seamus all stood up to go to Quidditch practice.

"You're already having practice?!" Hermione asked in amazement, while trying to swallow a mouthful of toast.

"Chew your food, love" Harry said kissing Hermione goodbye, "What if you choked and died? Then what would I do?" Harry left the Great Hall with a dazed Hermione staring after him. Hermione knew that this weekend, and more weekends to come would be perfect with Harry around.

Before Hermione knew it, her perfect weekend with Harry was over and it was time for class. Fortunately, she didn't have potions first as she usually did. She had Transfiguration with Hufflepuff. She was once again tremendously grateful for Dumbledore. This time, for making her first class of the year with her favorite professor and the most agreeable house in the school.

However, during the class, Hermione had imagined different ways to kill Dumbledore and her beloved Professor McGonagall. She had never been more bored in her entire life. Everything Professor McGonagall had discussed, Hermione had already read and studied. Even though she was seventeen, her childhood obsession with being extremely prepared for everything hadn't gone away. Finally after two gruesome hours, the class was over and it was time for Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione's relief was very short-lived because she realized that her next class was with Slytherins. 'Curse Dumbledore' she raged within herself.

She, along with Harry and Ron, made her way down to Hagrid's hut, dreading the new 'half-giant' insults that the Slytherins would be able to cook up.

"Don't look so down, 'Mione" Ron said, putting his arm around her shoulder, "We'll show those Slytherins who's boss."

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione said, as she grabbed his hand that was on her shoulder. She was so lucky. She had a great boyfriend and great friends. Harry watched happily as he watched his two best friends walk along side him. They arrived at Hagrid's pumpkin patch only to find all the Slytherins already there.

'Terrific' Hermione thought. Outside the gate of the pumpkin patch, were five small crates.

"God only knows what's in there," Ron, releasing Hermione to get a closer look. "Oi! Harry, 'Mione, get over here!"

"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked with slight confusion. "Oh my God!"

"What is it Mudblood? Are you so much of a worthless muggle that you don't even recognize dragon eggs?" Draco sneered from the other side of the gate.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy" Harry said, stepping in front of Hermione.

"I don't remember you being a part of this conversation, Potter" Draco spat.

"Fuck off, Malfoy" Ron yelled.

"Is that an invitation, Weasel? Sorry, I don't swing both ways."

"You bastard!" Ron said lunging for Draco, but the gate was blocking him.

"Ron, please. He's not worth it. Just leave it." Hermione said, trying to calm Ron down.

"Mudblood, you will speak when you're spoken to. You'd think someone so much lower than everybody else would respect her betters and not speak." Now it was Hermione's turn to get worked up.

"I will damn well speak when I bloody please! You are such a dirty, good for nothing bastard! I don't even care that you're a…" Hermione stopped. She couldn't believe what she had almost said, in front of all the Slytherin and Gryffindor 7th years. By this time, both houses were watching the pair battle it out.

"I'm just a what, Granger?" Malfoy challenged.

"Uh…a pureblood. I don't care that you're a fucking pureblood." Hermione said, a little bit calmer.

"That's what I thought. And you're just a mudblood. You'll never be a _real_ witch."

"You ignorant, disgusting…"

"Welcome, class, to your firs' lesson of the year!" Hagrid yelled.

"Nice save, Granger" Draco whispered as he walked by Hermione.

"Today, we will be lookin' at some dragon eggs. It's only for today because we can't keep 'em or anythin' but it will be your job to pick an egg and figure out what kind of dragon it will be. Then, for homework, write a foot o' parchment explaining the signs that help to tell what type of dragon it is. Well, get to work!"

"'Mione?" Harry whispered as he, Ron, and Hermione went to fetch three dragon eggs from the crates.

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione said.

"What were you going to call Malfoy? I could tell you weren't going to call him a pureblood."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked, going slightly red. She always had a very hard time of lying to Harry. The kindness in his eyes always guilted her into telling the truth. What is it about the green ones?

"You know what I mean, Hermione. Come on, you can tell me."

"Harry, I think you are reading way too much into this. We were just fighting. That's it." It was almost the truth.

"Ok. If he ever gets to be too much, you know you have me and Ron." Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione said. She sighed with relief because Harry dropped the subject.

The class passed easily enough. All Hermione had to do was look at her egg and know what kind of dragon it was. She had seen the same one six years ago in Hagrid's hut.

"Hagrid, I know what type mine is." Hermione yelled over to Hagrid.

"Well?" Hagrid asked.

"Norwegian Ridgeback."

"Well done! Twenty points to Gryffindor! I've never had a student do it that fast." Ron and Harry both smiled at Hermione as she started to write her parchment. Once the class was over, the trio started for the Great Hall for lunch.

"So, Hermione, when are you going to invite us over to your dorms? I've heard you got a kitchen in there" Ron said, with a devious glint in his eyes.

"Oh, that's right. You guys can come over tonight. We can work on that roll of parchment McGonagall gave us."

"Great. So we'll come up with you after dinner?" Harry ventured.

"Sure, but you might have to deal with Malfoy, and I know I'm not in the mood." Hermione said

"No worries, Hermione." Ron said as they entered the Great Hall. The three met up with Ginny and had lunch.

"Oh shit!" Ron said a little too loudly. Half the table laughed as he turned a bright shade of red.

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Double Potions. With Slytherin."

"Great. First Care of Magical Creatures where they make fun of Hagrid, and now double Potions with them and their head of house. Does it get any better than this?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Well, if we don't leave now, we'll be late, I'm sure that wouldn't improve things" Hermione said gathering her things.

"She's right, Harry. Let's go" Ron said, following suit.

"Okay. Bye Gin"

"What? Oh, uh, bye, Harry."

None of them noticed how nervous Ginny was all of a sudden. They were too close to being late for potions to care.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry found three rows of seats in the middle of the room and breathlessly sat down. They had run from the Great Hall to the dungeons just to make sure they arrived before Snape. They were lucky, because right as they sat down, Snape entered the room.

"Turn to page 190 and read the chapter. Write three feet of parchment for homework on the chapter and hand it in to me in two days. Read. Silently."

The class didn't need telling twice. Every student quietly opened their text and started to read the chapter. As Hermione started to open her book, she heard a taunting voice whisper from behind her, "I think you're going to like this chapter, Mudblood."

Hermione turned around and saw Draco glaring at her, but not failing to grace her with the Malfoy smirk. Hermione flipped through the pages until she came to the right chapter. She gasped in horror. The title of the chapter read "Many Modern Muggles and the Potions That Killed Them". Hermione felt like she was going to be sick as she read about different killing potions that had been used by Deatheaters to kill magical muggles 17 years ago. She had known that these deadly potions existed but she definitely didn't know that they had been used to murder muggles. Harry and Ron noticed her sudden paleness and her widened eyes.

"'Mione? What is it?" Ron said gripping her shoulder.

Harry looked at the chapter and immediately, he wanted to kill Snape for assigning this chapter.

"How…how could he…" Hermione stuttered. She couldn't breathe. The pictures of muggles found who had consumed the potion were horrific.

"I thought I said no talking! And it was our Head Girl talking too? Tsk, tsk Miss Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor. You should know better than to disobey. And I thought you liked reading? Aren't you the bookworm of Gryffindor?" Snape sneered, ignoring Hermione's discomfort.

"Professor, I think Hermione needs to go to the hospital wing." Ron said, still holding Hermione's shoulder.

"No talking! Ten more points from Gryffindor. A little reading never hurt anybody. Read."

"But sir…" Harry started.

"Mr. Potter, if you want to have any points at all by the time you leave this room, I suggest you keep your large mouth shut." Snape went back to grading papers and Harry and Ron still looked at Hermione.

"I'm okay, you guys. I was just surprised that's all" Hermione said unconvincingly, her face still very pale.

"Oh, okay" Harry said, looking knowingly at Ron.

"I thought you'd like that, Mudblood" Draco whispered as soon as Ron and Harry stopped watching Hermione.

"You sick bastard" Hermione whispered back.

"Hey, I was just trying to get you to do your work. If you have a problem with the chapter, you can take that up with my father. I'm sure he would go over the details of the attacks with you, even if you are a mudblood."

"How could you possibly be proud of what your father and so many others like him have done? I feel sorry for you Malfoy; you have lived a horrible life for so long that you don't even realize it. You're horrible." After everyone completed the reading, Snape dismissed the class and Hermione stood up and left the classroom before Ron and Harry had even finished packing up their books. Draco quickly got up and ran after her.

"Mudblood! Stop!" Draco yelled as he watched her run through the halls, towards their common room. He didn't know why he said that, he definitely didn't expect her to stop.

"Sa puissance!" Hermione yelled at the portrait.

"Slow down, Miss!" the former Head Boy in the portrait said as he let her in. Hermione ran up to her dormitory, not hearing the heavy steps coming from behind her. Malfoy pulled her back down the steps and sat her on their couch, careful to not let go of her.

"Why are you chasing me? I thought you didn't want to be around let alone touch a filthy mudblood like me?" Hermione screamed.

"If you would just calm down for a minute I could tell you" Draco yelled back. Hermione stopped struggling and tried to steady her breathing. "That's better. What the hell is your problem? If you think for one second that I won't kill you, you are dead wrong. You had better shut up about what you don't understand or know for that matter."

"Once again, I find myself having no knowledge as to what you're talking about."

"Don't ever lecture me about leading a horrible life. And who do you think you are telling me you feel sorry for me? A mudblood pitying a pureblood? Yeah right."

"Blood's got nothing to do with it, Malfoy. You would have had a horrible life no matter who your father is."

"And why is that, Granger?"

"Because no matter what, you would have been a bad person. I used to blame the way you were on your father and the way he must have raised you. I thought that surely no one could ever be like that on their own. Hatred is taught, right? But when I heard you defending your father's actions, I knew I was wrong. You like being the way you are. You were born this way. Even if Professor Trelawney or Sprout or somebody like that was your guardian instead of Lucius, you still would have been a stupid, arrogant, mean git. And I hate you for it." Hermione took a deep breath. It felt good to finally, after five years of torture, to get that out. She didn't even care that saying these things was incredibly stupid, considering Malfoy was a Deatheater. She didn't care anymore.

"Well, Granger, you certainly can talk."

"What? After everything I just said, you aren't going to yell at me or threaten me?"

"Now, why would I do that?"

"I don't know…because you're a Deatheater?" Hermione asked. She couldn't believe that she wasn't already dead.

"Yes, yes I am. But what does that have to do with what you just said?" Draco asked, appearing to be slightly amused.

"Well, I don't know… I just thought you wouldn't like hearing me say those things about you and your father."

"I don't know what you thought I said in Snape's room, but I certainly wasn't defending my father. Malfoys aren't always what they seem, Granger. The dark mark is on my skin, but I never said it went deeper than that."

"But you've been acting like a Deatheater, so I just assumed that you believed…" Hermione protested.

"I never thought you would try to justify me being a Deatheater. Does little Miss Granger have a rebellious side? That could be interesting, even fun."

And with that, Draco left the common room, leaving a very confused lioness on the couch.

"Wow" Hermione thought. "That was…enlightening." All thoughts of dinner, homework, Harry, and Ron left Hermione's mind as she sat thinking of what Malfoy could have meant.


	9. Bubble, Bubble

Hey people. I'm in an updating mood. Well I hope you guys like this chapter and please review. I love getting them and advice is always welcome. If there is anything you don't like please tell me. I really wanna know what you guys think. In the last chapter, when Hermione and Malfoy were fighting before Hagrid's class, Hermione was gonna call him a deatheater. Sorry for any confusion. Well enjoy.

WARNING: some of you might start to think that Hermione is acting out of character by standing up to Malfoy and things like that, but please remember that she is now 17 and it is possible to change. So just in case you think this, just know that she is different from fifth year Hermione (at some parts) hope you understand but if it still bothers you please tell me and I'll see what I can change. thanks a bunch now you can enjoy or hate whatever makes ya happy

Disclaimer: oh please

Hermione didn't know how long she had sat on the couch going over what Malfoy had said. She thought of different scenarios in which Malfoy had become a Deatheater. Once her imagination ran wild, she realized that she was being silly.

"He's still mean and unfeeling, deatheater or not" Hermione said to herself. "He was probably lying to me anyway."

It wasn't long until Hermione had convinced herself that Malfoy was a true deatheater and she cursed herself for almost believing him.

**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK**

Hermione had completely forgotten that she was supposed to do her Transfiguration with Harry and Ron. She walked over to the portrait and opened it, only to be met by two very worried looking Gryffindors.

"Hermione! Where have you been?!" Ron screamed walking in to her common room.

"Yeah, you didn't come to dinner, and then Malfoy walked in looking smug about something and we were really worried…" Harry said, a little calmer than Ron.

"Oh, well I wasn't really hungry so I …took a nap" Hermione said looking at the floor. She couldn't tell Harry or Ron about what Malfoy had said because they didn't know he was a Deatheater in the first place.

"Oi! Hermione! Sorry you two, but this kitchen and I are new best friends" Ron shouted as he came back into the common room with a butterbeer.

"Ron, your stomach makes you forget everything else that matters" Harry said playfully. "One minute, you're concerned about 'Mione, then you drop everything to eat."

"Well excuse me, Mr. Potter, it's not everyday you come across cabinets that give you whatever you want" Ron said in a mock professor tone.

"What?!" Harry asked while making his way over to the kitchen. "Wow! Hermione you have got to invite us over here more often!" Harry said while he opened his chocolate frog.

"Well you see, she has to come to me first" Malfoy said as he entered the room. Ron spit out his butterbeer, and Harry choked on his frog. "Well, isn't this sweet? Gryffindors who can't digest food properly. Now get out before I make you."

"You can't kick us out, Malfoy. This is Hermione's common room too." Ron said after he stopped coughing.

"Yes, well we both have to agree on who can be in here. I don't agree to having the prince and the pauper in the common room right now."

"Come on, you guys. We can work in my room. It's big enough" Hermione interjected before an all out fight could start.

"Are you sure you're just going to be doing 'work' in there, Granger?" Malfoy asked with a mischievous look in his eye.

Catching on to his meaning, Hermione glared at him. "Sorry, Malfoy, but not everyone is as perverted as you."

Hermione, Harry, and Ron went upstairs to Hermione's room fuming about how annoying Malfoy was.

It was only the second week of classes and Hermione was already ahead of the other students in her schoolwork and she was the top of her year. And no one hated that more than Snape. He would always give pop quizzes or surprise assignments just to try to fail her at something. But each time he corrected the quizzes or assignments, he always found himself giving the annoying know-it-all Gryffindor a perfect score. One day **(A/N: at band camp…), **right before Potions, Harry marveled over this.

"It's obvious he's just trying to fail you, 'Mione"

"Well, we don't know that for sure. He could just be trying to fail Gryffindor in general," Hermione said, not wanting to believe Snape could dislike her that much.

"It's true Hermione. Yesterday, at detention, he was grading our papers. I saw him grading yours and he looked like he was gonna throw up when he gave you a 100" Ron interjected.

"Ronald Weasley! First of all, you should NEVER  look at another student's grade, and second of all, what do you keep doing that lands your ass in detention?!"

"Oh, come off it, 'Mione! Snape's just a greasy old git who makes up excuses to put me in detention."

"Here, here" Harry said.

"Are you encouraging this?" Hermione asked, turning to Harry.

"Oh, no. I just think that sometimes, Snape abuses his power as a professor to give Ron detentions for petty things. Ron's right, he's just a greasy old git."

"Yeah. He's just a git." Ron said.

"Yes, I suppose I can't argue with you there" Hermione said.

"Is the mudblood saying she can't argue with the Weasel?" a cold voice Hermione knew all too well sneered. "Well there's a first."

"Go to hell, Malfoy" Ron said through gritted teeth.

"No thanks, Weasley. Your house isn't really my style."

"You little ferret!" Ron yelled, getting up from his seat, looking ready to throw a punch.

"Ron, please sit down. Don't get so worked up; it's only Malfoy" Hermione said soothingly. Ron seemed to have calmed down, and he took his seat.

"Mudblood, Scarhead, and Weasel, I bid you good day" Malfoy said walking away once Snape entered the class.

"Today, class" Snape started, "We will have a practical lesson. You will each make a potion. You will all be making different ones, so don't even try to cheat off someone else. I have here a list of all your names and the potion you will be making. You will then have to look up the ingredients and make the potion. If you already know the potion, which I highly doubt, then you may start working on the potion immediately. You will each give me a sample of your potion and I will grade it. Begin."

Everyone in the class slowly made their way up to the list of names and potions. Except Hermione. She was looking forward to a practical lesson. Less listening, more doing. Hermione waited until most of the class saw their potion and went back to their seats before she went up to the list. She looked down until she found her name and written neatly next to it was "Polyjuice Potion". Hermione smiled. Snape was trying to fail her by giving her a highly advanced potion. Little did he know, she had successfully brewed the potion five years ago.

"Miss Granger, I do hope that this potion isn't too hard for you. We wouldn't want to make our Head Girl uncomfortable" Snape sneered.

"No worries, Professor" Hermione said as she made her way to the ingredient closet. Snape watched as Hermione got the right ingredients and their amounts for her potion. She brought the ingredients back to her cauldron, smiling smugly at Snape's dumbfounded expression.

"Professor, I am going to need some hair from someone. Who do you suggest I get this from?"

"There is human hair in the ingredient closet" Snape said angrily.

 "Is there a problem, Professor?" Hermione asked sweetly when she got back from the closet, "You look ill all of a sudden." Harry and Ron snickered; only they knew why she was so familiar with the potion's contents.

"Well, Miss Granger, you seem to know the Polyjuice Potion very well. A little too well, perhaps?" Snape asked.

"In 2nd year, I read about it, Professor Snape. In fact I was so intrigued by it that…" Harry and Ron exchanged worried glances. They were afraid she was going to rat them out."…that I tried to make it. Halfway through, I realized that some of the ingredients weren't accessible. So, I had to throw it out. Since then, I've wanted to make it and I've never forgotten the ingredients. Thank you Professor, for making one my long term goals, not to mention dreams, come true. I don't know what I would have done without your very kind assignment." Hermione smiled that sweet smile of hers one more time and continued working.

Harry and Ron found it unbelievably amazing how this lie just flowed out of Hermione's mouth. She was always complaining how she couldn't ever fool Snape.

"Very well. Why aren't all of you looking up your ingredients instead of staring at Miss Granger and myself? Work!"

Quickly, everyone got to work. Hermione might have gotten one over Snape, but he was still terrifying. After about half an hour, Hermione completed her potion. It wouldn't be useable for another 2 months or so, but Snape could grade it. Hermione gave Snape a sample and inquired as to what she should do next.

"Go assist one of your classmates…" Hermione immediately started to go over to help Neville, but Snape stopped her.

"You didn't let me finish, Miss Granger. Go assist one of your classmates. Malfoy, perhaps? If you can make Polyjuice potion, I'm sure the Textra Elixir won't be a problem. Go."

Hermione slowly walked over to Malfoy, who stood over his cauldron with his famous smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, Granger, don't look too happy" Malfoy sneered as Hermione came and stood next to him.

"Shut it, Malfoy. I'm just going to get this over with. For now, I'll do the potion and you can pretend like you have a life, ok?" Hermione said sarcastically. She started doing the potion as fast as she could without making a mistake. Draco was amazed at how she also knew this potion without looking at the book. He read the text and he still didn't know what it did.

"So, mudblood, what does this potion do?" Draco sneered.

"Didn't you even read the text?! Of course not, how typical" Hermione raged. She didn't yell because she knew it would land her a big fat detention.

"Well?" Draco asked, smirking as usual.

"The Textra Elixir reverses a memory charm and it is a fairly recent discovery. Once it's made, it must be given to the Ministry because of what it does. If you want to reverse a memory charm on someone, you must go to the Acceptable Use of Potions Office at the Ministry" Hermione explained, not once taking her eyes off the potion or stopping her progress. Draco couldn't believe how much thought Hermione put in answering a simple question. Her answer was thorough, but it looked like it took her no effort at all to reply to the question.

"This potion is done. Just watch and stir; I've done everything else." Hermione left without so much as a goodbye as she went back up to Professor Snape to ask for a new task. After what seemed like a pretty heated exchange, a red faced Hermione walked back  to Draco's cauldron.

"Back so soon?" Draco asked.

"I'm supposed to watch and make sure you stir counter clockwise" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, well better get to it then" Draco said, barely hiding his snickering.

"Malfoy, you've cost my house so many points today, I'm about to take that thing you're stirring with and stab you with it."

"Violence is not the answer, Granger."

"Oh, really?! Who are you to talk about violence when you and hundreds like you terrorize muggles and good wizards and witches! Is violence the answer then?!" Hermione spat. She didn't care if anyone heard her.

"Mudblood, shut the hell up!" Draco whispered.

"No!" Hermione shouted while she stood up, startling the whole class, "I'm not going to shut the hell up! How dare you call me mean and nasty things when you're the nastiest thing of all!"

"Miss Granger that will do!" Professor Snape shouted from behind his desk, a hint of desperation in his voice that no one caught.

"No, it won't do! I am sick and tired of being treated like I'm not a real witch just because I'm muggleborn. I get the best grades out of our whole year, I'm always ahead of everyone, purebloods and muggles alike, and I try harder than everyone in this room! I work and I work and I do all that I can and I'm still called a mudblood!"

The whole class stopped to watch now. They weren't really listening to what was being said but they were watching Hermione. Something was happening to her. She was…glowing. A bright white light surrounded her entire body and the more she yelled, the brighter the light became. If you looked closely, you would see that her eyes were literally red with anger. Her warm, amber-brown eyes were now red pits of fire. Hermione didn't even realize that she was glowing or that Draco looked absolutely petrified. However, she didn't stop yelling at him.

"You are vile and evil and I hate you! I hate you!" Hermione screamed while pointing her finger at Draco. When she did this, though, a hex flew from her finger into Draco, causing him to fly backwards.

Hermione immediately stopped glowing and yelling as she watched Draco get up and stare at her. She didn't know what happened or where all that anger came from. She began to feel very weak and dizzy. She heard a soft whisper behind her.

"'Mione?" Harry started, "'Mione, how did you do that? When you stood up, your wand dropped from the table and rolled over to me. It was over here the whole time."

"I don't know" Hermione said as she lightly swayed. Before she knew it, Hermione had fallen to the ground. Wide blue eyes were the last things Hermione saw before she slipped out of consciousness and was consumed by darkness.

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

** (imagine someone laughing and rubbing their hands together, plotting)**

**I'll try to update again soon. And please review this chapter and tell me what you think. The little button thingy is right below this note, it's not that hard.**


	10. Godric did What!

**Hey you lovely readers out there. Here is the next chapter; I decided to update before I started getting death threats. Besides calling me mean and evil, you guys were soooo nice! Thank you so much for the reviews and the advice. I will now put ' when characters are thinking and I will be more specific about when things happen.  Now here's a little warning: some of you might think that my reason for Hermione's glowing is dumb but please be gentle. I just had a gruesome fh practice and I am on the verge of death so try to bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: if you try to sue me I will find you and hit you with my fh stick hehe just kidding but just read and don't sue ok?**

"The time has come."

"For what, Albus?"

"For Miss Granger to know the truth."

"Albus, do you think she is ready?"

"I hope so, Minerva, I truly hope so."

"When shall we tell her?"

"When she wakes."

Hermione woke up two days after the incident. When she woke, she heard the hushed voices of the Headmaster and her own Head of House in a corner. She opened her eyes and saw Harry and Ron's hunched backs. She tried to get up, but her head had other plans. She had a bad headache and her body was sore all over. She flopped right back down on the bed, drawing the attention of the entire room.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted at the same time, causing Hermione's headache to go from bad to worse.

"Could you please not scream" Hermione said in a harsh whisper, her throat sore from the yelling she had done two days before.

"Oh right, sorry" Ron whispered apologetically. "We were just happy that you woke up."

"What day is it? what time is it?" Hermione asked, wishing her throat didn't feel so dry.

"It's Saturday. You've been unconscious for two days. You just missed lunch" Harry whispered.

"Excuse me, Weasley, Potter." Madame Pomfrey said as she made her way over to Hermione with a glass of a pink, watery-looking liquid. "Drink this." Hermione was only too happy to comply.

"Thank you" she managed to say in a normal voice.

"Oh, Hermione, we were so worried" Harry whispered as he brushed a few of Hermione's stray curls from her forehead. His green eyes shone with worry and the circles under them showed the lack of sleep.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, I know how anxious you must be to speak with Miss Granger, but I need to discuss some things with her alone first" Dumbledore said, slightly startling the trio. Even in the few minutes they were talking with Hermione, they had forgotten he and Professor MacGonagall were there.

"Yes, sir" Ron and Harry said together. "Hermione, we'll come back and visit you after dinner" Harry said right before he and Ron left the Hospital Wing.

"Ok, Harry" Hermione replied, feeling a bit better since Mme. Pomfrey had given her the medicine.

"Poppy, if you please, could we have a moment with Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said gently, knowing that the nurse wouldn't want to leave.

"Alright, Headmaster. But the second you are finished talking, call me so I can give her more medicine."

"Will do, Poppy" Dumbledore replied as Mme. Pomfrey left for her office.

"Now, Miss Granger, do you remember anything about what happened?" Dumbledore asked as soon as it was only him and Professor MacGonagall in the room.

"Well, I remember yelling at Malfoy. Then I pointed at him and…something happened" Hermione said, thinking very hard about the events of that fateful day.

"What happened, Miss Granger" Dumbledore urged her to go on.

"I was thinking about how I wanted to curse him, sir. He had made me so angry; I was thinking clearly or rationally. It felt like all my magic was being channeled into my anger. I pointed at him and…I hexed him. I didn't even say a spell or anything; I didn't even have my wand. Harry had it. He told me he had it right after I sent the hex at Malfoy."

Dumbledore seemed to be in deep thought, for he didn't respond right away or ask any more questions. After to what seemed to Hermione like hours of silence, Dumbledore spoke.

"I'm afraid, Miss Granger, there is something we haven't been telling you." Dumbledore started to pace around the room.

"What do you mean 'we'" Hermione asked, not liking Dumbledore's serious tone.

"He means him and me, Miss Granger" Professor MacGonagall said. She hadn't spoken until now; Hermione forgot, once again, that she was even there.

"Miss Granger, do you remember the incident with the Chamber of Secrets?" Professor MacGonagall asked. Hermione didn't see what this had to do with Dumbledore and Professor MacGonagall hiding something from her, but she answered anyway.

"Of course I remember. That's where the basilisk was kept and it could only be controlled by the heir of Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin didn't want muggleborns in the school, and he put the basilisk in the Chamber so when the time came, it could kill all the muggleborns left in the school."

"Well done, Miss Granger. If the situation wasn't so serious, I'd award you points" Dumbledore said lightly.

"Professor, I don't understand, and I hate not understanding."

"Yes, of course, of course. There is no delaying the truth now. Miss Granger, are you aware that Salazar Slytherin wasn't the only member of the four founders to have chosen an heir?" Hermione shook her head. Dumbledore stopped his pacing. "Miss Granger, you are the heir of Gryffindor."

If Dumbledore didn't look so serious, Hermione would have laughed. She couldn't believe  she was really hearing this.

"W...what?! That's impossible. Gryffindor doesn't have an heir!" Hermione couldn't bring herself to believe the absurdity of it all.

"It is quite possible. We did not tell you at the time, but in addition to having The Prophecy in our possession during your fifth year, we had one of Godric Gryffindor's personal journals. Yes, I knew Mr. Potter had informed you and Mr. Weasley of the Prophecy and the part he would eventually have to play" Dumbledore said in response to Hermione's shocked face.

'Does nothing pass this man?' Hermione thought.

Dumbledore continued his explanation, "Gryffindor knew of Salazar's plan to leave a basilisk within the Chamber of Secrets. He also knew about the heir of Slytherin. In an effort to counter Slytherin's attempts to rid the school of muggleborns, Godric chose an heir for himself.  To chose an heir, you must perform a very complex spell and make it your own. We haven't found the spell he used, but we are still looking through his journal for more information. Now, this heir would be the complete opposite to Salazar's heir: female, pure, good, and 100% muggle. And she would inherit his tremendous amount of power." Dumbledore stopped to watch Hermione and see her reaction.

"Well…that could be loads of different people!" Hermione reasoned.

"I thought you would say that. I would have agreed with you, except for the fact that this was not the only information we found in the journal."

"There's more?!" Hermione asked.

"Oh, yes, there's more. Not many know that Godric Gryffindor was more than just courageous and brave. He was very talented in the arts. He could sing, paint, and play music, dance, and many other things. In his journals, he often wrote of his heir plaguing his dreams. He saw the heir of Slytherin torturing her in some dreams, but in others, she was happy and blissful. He wrote of seeing her "heavenly face", as he put it. He put his artistic talent to use, and in one entry, he drew her face. The face of his heir. Minerva, if you please."

Professor MacGonagall handed Dumbledore a very ancient looking roll of parchment. He unrolled it and showed it to Hermione. Hermione was shocked. All of the doubts running free in her mind flew away as she saw Gryffindor's drawing of…her.

"Oh my God" Hermione breathed.

"Miss Granger, there is more you must know, but I believe we should wait until you have fully  recovered your strength" Dumbledore said  quietly. Hermione nodded silently.

"I know this must come as a shock, Miss Granger" Professor MacGonagall said soothingly as her and the Headmaster neared the door, " but you won't go through this alone."

"I'm still a bit confused" Hermione started before they could leave. "Are you telling me that Godric Gryffindor could do magic without his wand; he could just think it and it would happen? Is that why I can do it?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. Godric wrote in his journals that his heir wouldn't show any signs of his power until she had proven herself worthy. Worthy meaning becoming Head Girl, for example" Dumbledore explained.

"But, I've officially been Head Girl for the past two weeks. Why now?"

"It happened the other day  because you were under deep emotional stress. You had such a passionate anger that he power was released…onto Mr. Malfoy." Hermione couldn't help but smile at her wise Headmaster. Dumbledore was just about to leave with Professor MacGonagall again as Hermione called his name.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione called.

"Yes, Miss Granger" he answered, turning around.

"I didn't hurt Malfoy, did I sir?"

"Ever the Gryffindor you are, Miss Granger. Thoughts always on others, never on yourself. No, you did not hurt Mr. Malfoy. Physically." Hermione knew Dumbledore was referring to how she must have hurt Malfoy's ego.

Hermione slept for the rest of the day and woke up to an empty Hospital Wing. Once again she tried to get up, but her attempts were in vain. Her body was aching all over. She felt…drained. She guessed that must be from Godric's power, and how it was her first time experiencing it. She was still having trouble getting used to the fact that she was the heir of Gryffindor. In all the reading she had done in her life, never had she once come across anything about an heir of Godric Gryffindor. And, she had always been the plain, smart, boring member of the trio. She never did anything exciting, she had always gotten Harry and Ron out of trouble or helped them think up schemes. But she was never really singled out for anything. And here she was, with this amazing power. She couldn't help but think about what else Dumbledore had to say to her. He had told her so much, she didn't think she could handle any more revelations.

After dinner, Ron and Harry came back as they had promised, accompanied by Ginny. Hermione didn't tell them about what Dumbledore had told her; she wasn't sure if she was allowed to say anything yet. While their visit was fun filled and relaxing, Hermione couldn't stop worrying about Harry. He laughed when Ron would say something clever or do something stupid, but each time he made eye contact with Hermione, she could detect a glint of guilt in those green orbs. Something must have happened during the two days she was unconscious. The guilt was definitely there, but Hermione had no idea as to what Harry could be guilty about. Yet another thing that hadn't made sense to Hermione that day.

"Harry?" Hermione asked after Ron had finished his amazing tale about how Malfoy couldn't even hold his head up after Hermione had hexed him. "Harry, is there something wrong?"

"Of…of course not, 'Mione" Harry stammered. "Why would you think that? I'm really happy you're awake."

"Oh, okay" Hermione replied, not quite believing him, but accepting his answer all the same.

Ron, Ginny, and Harry had all stayed until Hermione made them leave so they would make curfew. They had almost not left because they were afraid someone might try to hurt her. Hermione assured them that they were being ridiculous and no one would try to hurt her. After they had finally left, Hermione couldn't help but laugh. No matter how many times she got mad at them, they would always be her best friends. They would always be there for her. They were so protective over her. She chuckled aloud as she was now alone, but not nearly as alone as she thought she was.

**A/N: I'm sorry! I know I keep leaving cliffies but I will try to get out of my cliffy phase. Well I hope you liked the chapter , but if you didn't I completely know how you feel cuz I hated it. if it was crap don't hesitate to tell me. the button is right there so just click it…come on…you know you want to…all the cool kids are doing it…it will make you happy…it's such a pretty button…cute button…good button…oh just do it already!**


	11. Accepting Changes

**A/N: Hey people! Here is another chapter for ya. Thanks to all the reviewers and their great ability to press the cute button (being a follower can be fun sometimes hehe) you guys were so nice even though my last chapter was light years beyond crap. You guys are sooooooo cool and if I were wearing socks right now instead of flip-flops, you guys would be rocking those things. Well I hope you like this chapter; I know my last crap-ter (hehe) might have been a bit confusing so I will try to answer as many questions that could be floating around right now. Have fun!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: if I was making money for this, I wouldn't be broke so leave me alone (unless you wanna review)**

Madam Pomfrey walked back to Hermione's bed to give her more medicine before she went to sleep. Just as the nurse had left and Hermione snuggled deeper into her bed, Hermione heard creaking sounds coming from one of the beds closer to the entrance of the wing.

"Hello?" Hermione shouted into the darkness. No answer. "Is anybody there?" No answer. Because of Hermione's bravery, she wasn't scared right away, but she was worried about the fact that someone might be watching her. After a couple minutes of silence, Hermione decided that she was just being silly and tried to go to sleep. She rolled on to her side so that her back was facing the Hospital Wing entrance. Not two minutes after she did so, she felt a cold hand clamp over her closed mouth. Her first instinct being to scream, only caused the intruder to tighten their hold on her mouth and hold her body down. She struggled against the man's grasp, she realized it must have been a man because she had never met a girl with such big hands, but she still didn't have all of her strength back, so her struggling didn't free her.

"Stop struggling and I'll let go" a familiar voice hissed, getting Hermione to finally stop struggling

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked breathlessly, turning around to see if it was really her arch nemesis.

"Very good, Granger" Draco said sarcastically, as usual.

"What do you think you're doing, going into Hospital Wings and attacking girls in their beds?" Hermione said, trying her best to keep her voice from rising in anger.

"I would hardly call it attacking, Granger. And I just wanted to talk; I thought that would be obvious."

"You seem to be wanting to _talk_ a lot lately, Malfoy. You should be careful, someone might see you. They might suspect something. Wouldn't want to foil your 'I'm a bad-ass-pureblood-who-hates-all-mudbloods' rep now would we?"

"Relax, Granger. I don't give a damn what other people think, as you can tell. I came here to see if you were okay."

"Yeah, okay Malfoy. How long have you been in here anyway?

"Long enough."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I was here when the stupider parts of the trio were here"

"Why? So you could try to find something to blackmail one of us with?"

"Granger, for all that reading you do, you're very imperceptive."

"Malfoy, go away. I feel like whenever I am talking to you, you speak in riddles. I never have any idea what you're saying or what you're talking about. I especially am confused because if you haven't noticed, I'm still recovering from hexing your sorry arse into a wall. I can't even try to understand you at the moment."

"Exactly, you are very imperceptive" Draco said triumphantly.

"Whatever, Malfoy."

"Look, remember when I told you that the Dark Mark was just on my skin?"

"Yes" Hermione answered exasperatedly; she just wanted some sleep.

"Well, do you know what I meant?"

"Malfoy, I am sick of this. If you want me to know something, tell me. But I do not have the strength nor the patience to answer your questions and decipher your riddles. So unless you're going to tell me whatever it is you want to tell me, I'd like to get some sleep. And I'm not sure I like sleeping with a deatheater in the room."

"Granger, it wasn't a choice to become a deatheater."

"What?! Of course it was. You call me mudblood and you harass my friends and you act like a deatheater. Of course it was a choice. A choice that you made. It's been long coming, and you know that"

"Granger, for once, just shut up and listen. I told you that the dark mark didn't go deeper than my skin; I wasn't lying. I was going to be a deatheater before my first birthday, whether I liked it or not. My father knew before he knew what color my eyes were."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked, still not understanding why Malfoy would be telling part of his life story to his enemy.

"Because, Granger. You said all those things in potions, and it got me thinking. I realized all the things you were saying were true when they shouldn't have been."

"Is Malfoy suddenly having an attack of conscience? Never thought I would see the day" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Granger, shut up. Look, when you didn't wake up for two days, there were rumors going around that you might die. No one knew what was wrong with you. Your parents were here, Granger.

"They were?" Hermione asked.

"Yes.  I would have hated if the last thing I said to you was 'Mudblood, shut the hell up.'"

"Wow."

"That's all you have to say?! 'Wow'?"

"No, it's just that this is the first time this year you've actually acted seventeen. I don't think I've ever seen you act your age before."

"Thanks, Granger."

"No, I mean that in a good way. But Malfoy, does that mean you don't hate me? Or muggles in general?"

Draco thought for a minute. He couldn't say yes, because it wasn't entirely true; but he couldn't say no because he couldn't have her thinking they were friends. He opted for the better of the two.

"No, Granger. I still hate you and all the other mudbloods that rot in the school. I would have hated you anyway."

"I don't understand you, Malfoy. You just said some pretty nice things to me, but then two seconds later you go right back to your disgusting, deatheater ways. I can't believe I had started to believe you didn't really want to be a deatheater. Here I am in the Hospital Wing, and you come and upset me even more than you did in the dungeons in half the time. Congratulations, Malfoy. You are by far the biggest bastard this school has to offer."

"Language, Granger."

"Malfoy, don't push me."

"Or what? You'll glow again?"

"In case you have forgotten, I didn't just glow, Malfoy. Or did you hit your head harder than I thought and don't remember being hexed?"

"How did you do that?" Draco asked, all attempts to bother Hermione forgotten in the wave of curiosity.

"I…I don't know if I can tell you. I haven't even told Ron and Harry."

"Well, I'm Head Boy. I'll find out anyway."

"I don't know, Malfoy. Dumbledore didn't say I could tell anybody."

"But did he say you couldn't tell anybody?"

"It's just…the information is important and…"

"And in the hands of a deatheater it could be dangerous" Draco finished for her.

"I don't know. Dumbledore didn't really explain it all to me."

"Oh" Draco said simply.

"Malfoy, why did you really come down here? I know you didn't come down here to apologize to me, you would never do that, and you didn't come down here to bother me, you're not that much of a prat, so why are you down here?"

"Look…" Draco trailed off. He didn't really know why he came down here. He had heard that she had woken up and he just wanted to see for himself. He felt bad…he didn't know why; Malfoy's never feel bad or regret anything. It makes you weak. But he had the sudden urge to be at peace with the lovely brunette. He had never killed before, and he felt as if she had died, that it would have been his fault. He realized that with the war going on, the people around him might not be there for much longer. Their time was limited, and he didn't want to be responsible for the death of someone when they didn't even have to fight the war yet.

"Malfoy? What is it?" Hermione asked. She was so confused, and Draco just standing there with his eyes glazed over from so much thought was a little unnerving.

"Nothing. It's nothing" Draco said quickly.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Can't we just call a truce? We have to work together and everything, and I just don't want to make you so angry that you could kill me and end up in a coma and die, yourself, ok?"

"Malfoy, you're confusing me. Never once have you tried to be friends with me and now after five years of absolute torture, you all of a sudden want to be nice to me?" Hermione said, raising her voice.

"Granger, keep it down!" Draco whispered harshly, looking around to see if Madame Pomfrey had heard them.

"Malfoy, you are such a prat. Now after you have made my life a living hell for years, you only want to have a truce because I can curse you up the wall and not get in trouble for it!"

"Granger, please calm down, your eyes are turning red again and you're starting to glow" Draco said, hoping the small light that was emanating from Hermione's body would extinguish.

"What?" Hermione asked, her eyes going back to their original brown, and the glow leaving her skin.

"Good, you're better now."

"Malfoy, you're making me angry."

"I know, but this time, I'm really trying to make peace. We can still hate each other around school and be mean or whatever, but when we're in the dorms working on Head-stuff, can we just be civil? I'm not saying we have to be nice to each other, just courteous enough so that you don't kill me with that glowing thing you do."

"I don't really know why you're doing this Malfoy. But if you think it's for the best then fine; but if you're just playing another one of your sick games, there will be hell to pay. But this just means we'll be civil, this doesn't mean we're going to be friends or anything."

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Draco said, leaving the Hospital Wing. He didn't want to be friends. He just didn't want her death on his hands, or even have it be a possibility. He didn't know why he couldn't bare the possibility of him hurting her physically. He had hurt her mentally time and time again and she responded, verbally and physically. But seeing her fall to the ground unconscious was disturbing to Draco. He told himself he only called for the truce for his own benefits. He didn't like having to be conscientious of a know-it-all mudblood dying.

The next day, Hermione woke rather early and was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing. She felt much stronger and she didn't feel nearly as drained as she had the day before. She walked the halls aimlessly after she left the Hospital Wing, in just her pajamas, robe, and slippers. She didn't care if any students saw her, it was Sunday and she had just gotten out of a hospital bed. Hermione was still confused about many things. Questions had been running through her mind all morning, and she knew of only one way to get them answered. She ran back to her room and got changed before she set out to speak to Professor Dumbledore. She walked to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office and gave the password. She knew the password because she was Head Girl and she desperately needed to talk to Professor Dumbledore, otherwise she never would have bothered the headmaster in his office. She made her way up the ancient stone steps and as soon as she got to the top, she heard raised voices coming from behind the headmaster's door.

"Albus, I just don't think she's ready!"

"I know, my boy, but she must know. We've kept this from her long enough."

"I agree, Albus" Professor MacGonagall interjected.

"Albus! Are you even hearing what I'm saying?! You said so yourself, she was shocked when she found just a little bit about what she was. How do you think she will handle the rest of the information? She's just a silly little girl who isn't ready for it."

"Severus, that young woman is no longer a girl and I know for a fact that she is not silly."

"Albus, I understand that you have faith in the girl. But you also had faith in Professor Quirrel and Lockhart."

"Are you saying that Miss Granger is a traitor and a phony?"

"Albus…"

"No, Severus. She is 17; she is of age. She has the right to know. We cannot doubt her abilities as a witch. But I am afraid that she already knows you doubt her, Severus, for she stands outside this office at this very moment." Hermione froze. Dumbledore had known all along that she was there. 'Does he always know everything' she thought as she knocked on the door.

"Ah, Miss Granger, what a pleasant surprise" Dumbledore said, opening the door and bidding her to come in.

"Thank you, Professor" Hermione said quietly, sitting in one of the many chairs in the Headmaster's office.

"Now, Miss Granger, there's no need for me to ask what has brought you here. You are still confused, yes?" Dumbledore asked sweetly.

"Yes, Professor. You said the situation was serious. Don't see how this situation is serious." After saying this, Hermione was graced with a very obvious snicker from Profess Snape.

"I told you, Albus; she's not ready. She doesn't even see how this is a serious situation. She's young and naïve."

"Severus, I would appreciate it if you would try to hold you tongue. She doesn't see the seriousness of the situation because I didn't explain it to her; I only mentioned the fact that it was serious. And, if you haven't noticed, I can detect a faint glow coming from her skin. Be careful, Severus, you don't want her to practice her new found power on you, do you?" Immediately, Hermione calmed down. Yes, she had been angry that Snape had called her naïve, and she did want to hex him into oblivion, but the thought of her subconsciously cursing people still frightened her.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione started meekly, looking at her feet.

"Yes" Snape snapped, not even trying to hide his exasperation.

"What am I not ready for, exactly?"

"I thought that would have been obvious. The truth."

"What is the truth? I've only heard bits and pieces and it hasn't completely thrown me off course. I want the whole story, the complete truth. I don't care if everyone in here doesn't think I am ready. I need to know either way."

"You are absolutely right, Miss Granger" Professor MacGonagall said, before Snape could say something to upset the young Gryffindor. "Albus, I believe you should explain this."

"Very well, Minerva. Miss Granger, your job as Gryffindor's heir is to rid the world of Slytherin's heir. Godric Gryffindor couldn't let Slytherin's heir use the basilisk to kill all the muggles of the school. This of course, you know."

"Yes, but I still don't see the problem."

"Miss Granger, we had all assumed, because of the Prophecy, that it was Mr. Potter's job to kill Voldemort. Now, we have discovered that it is your job also."

"So? It was a mistake. Is that what you all think I'm not ready for? Do you think I am not as capable as Harry to fight Voldemort?" Hermione could feel the anger rise within her. For the first time, she could feel the glow shining off her body. She tried to calm herself before things got too out of hand. "Professor? I keep on glowing. Anytime something bothers me in the slightest, I just light up. You said only a powerful emotion could cause the glow. I am not passionately anything right now."

"Miss Granger, now that you have released your power for the first time, it is rather fragile. Any sudden changes in your sentiments could lead to red eyes and glowing skin. You must try and remain calm. It will get stronger eventually, and only respond when you want it to." Hermione nodded and let the headmaster continue. "And no one thinks you are any less capable of handling Voldemort. We are just trying to fit together the missing pieces in the Prophecy with Gryffindor's journal. We have come to the conclusion that you and Mr. Potter will be involved in the downfall of Voldemort."

"So what's the problem?" Hermione asked getting exasperated. 'Maybe they should stop being secretive and cryptic and explain to me what's really going on' Hermione thought.

"In order for one side to be defeated, you must make a choice. Gryffindor, when making you heir..." Dumbledore started, only to be interrupted by Hermione. A rare occurrence, indeed, but she couldn't help not knowing.

"Forgive me, Professor, but I was meaning to ask you about that. How did he choose an heir. You said he had to make a spell. What type of spell?"

"It is quite alright, Miss Granger. When choosing an heir, you must make a spell where the maker sets what one could call guidelines. When Gryffindor chose you, he had to say what he wanted his heir to look like, what personality traits he wanted her to have, he even decided your name."

"My name?!" Hermione said in disbelief. "But, my parents chose my name."

"Have you ever wondered where they got the name Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.

"Whenever I asked, they said it just felt right. They didn't know where it came from."

"Exactly. It felt right, because you were destined to have the name Hermione Granger. Does that satisfy you?"

"Yes" Hermione said sweetly. 'For now' she thought inwardly.

"Very well, now when Gryffindor made you his heir, he couldn't make you be for the good side or the bad side. He could give you certain traits that would most likely lead you to the good, but there were no guarantees. That's one thing the spell cannot do. It cannot take away your free agency. You are given the choice. You choose, out of Mr. Potter and Voldemort, who will live. Only you can fulfill the spell, and only Mr. Potter can fulfill the Prophecy."

"Well, I still don't see a problem. I will obviously choose Harry. This war will be easier than we thought." There was still a flash of worry in the headmaster's eyes, telling Hermione that wasn't all he had to say on the matter.

"What is it?"

"Voldemort knows" Dumbledore said gravely.

"He d…does?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Unfortunately, yes. It seems that Salazar Slytherin had a journal of his own. He left to his heir, Tom Riddle. It informed his heir of Gryffindor's plans. Slytherin knew that you would be Gryffindor's heir. Hermione," Dumbledore started, using her name for the first time in the meeting, "You are in grave danger."

"But…do his deatheaters know?"

"Yes" Snape answered from his corner. "Most of them do anyway. They all know of the heir's existence, but only a select few know that you are the one Voldemort wants. The ones who do know are all under one specific order."

"And that is?" Hermione asked, afraid of what his answer might be.

"To take you for Voldemort. They will either force you to switch to the dark side or kill you if you refuse." Hermione couldn't believe she was hearing this. The first thing that popped into her mind was Malfoy. She thought it odd, that now, after showing signs of her power, he wanted a truce. 'Of course' she thought. 'He is a deatheater. All his 'I don't want you to die because of me' talk had been rubbish. He was just following orders'

"Miss Granger?" Professor MacGonagall said, looking at Hermione's changed expression. The old woman could tell her star pupil was in deep thought.

"Yes, Professor?" Hermione answered, coming back to the real world.

"I think it would be best if you rested. You have the rest of the day to think about this, but I think you should try to have a relaxing day."

"I think you're right, Professor. This is a lot to think about."

"Indeed" Dumbledore interjected. "And I'm sure there are two boys somewhere in this castle who you're dying to talk to." Hermione smiled gratefully at her headmaster, for he had just given her permission to tell all she had just learned to Ron and Harry.

"Thank you, Professor" Hermione said as she left his office and made her way down the steps.

After running into Ron, and Harry after Quidditch practice, Hermione told them everything she had found out in the Hospital Wing and Dumbledore's office. Ron and Harry could barely speak. They had just found out that their childhood friend was the most powerful witch in their school, and Voldemort wanted her for himself, evil or dead.

"Wow" Ron said after a few moments of silence that followed Hermione's tale.

"I know. At first I thought it was ridiculous. You would think Harry would the heir of Gryffindor, even if he isn't a girl or completely muggle **(A/N: props to Soon2BeDirector**). Who would expect plain, boring Hermione Granger?" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Hey, hey, you are not plain or boring. You are the prettiest, sweetest girl I know" Ron said, turning slightly red.

"Thanks, Ron" Hermione said, giving Ron a quick squeeze. Harry had remained silent through all this.

"Harry? What is it?" Hermione seeing how uncomfortable Harry was.

"Nothing. I just…you're so good and Voldemort wants to kill you for it and I did…" he trailed off.

"You did what, Harry?" Hermione asked nervously, seeing the guilt again.

"Nothing. I need to go. I'll see you later Ron." Harry left, with a confused Ron and a hurt Hermione staring after him.

'He doesn't want to see me later' Hermione thought sadly. Ron seemed to notice this, and quickly took her hand.

"It's okay, 'Mione. He's just worried" Ron said reassuringly.

"I know, it's just…oh I don't know."

"I know, sweets, but you've had to go through a lot in a really short period of time. It's okay if your brain doesn't work properly for one day" Ron said, barely hiding his smirk.

"Thanks, Ron" Hermione said sarcastically. "Come on, I'm hungry."

Ron and Hermione walked to lunch together and were very caught up in a discussion about Hermione being the heir to Gryffindor. Only when they came to their table, did they realize that Harry wasn't there.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked Ginny, who was sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"I…I don't know" Ginny answered. "I haven't seen him since practice this morning."

"Oh" Hermione said slightly disappointed. She had hoped that he would come to lunch so she could spend some more time with him. She hadn't had any alone time with him for days and it was starting to take its toll on her. She would never tell Harry, but Hermione was starting to fall in love with him. He was so sweet, and understanding, and his looks were just a bonus. But now that he was worried, and distancing himself from her in the process, only made her heart ache for him more. She didn't want to lose Harry. She had been so happy when they had started dating, she knew then that she was in love with him. The way he would look at her, the way he would talk to her, how he made her laugh…In her mind, this list could go on forever. She even imagined sometimes, that they might get married after school. She knew it was rather soon, but love had changed Hermione.  About halfway through lunch, the very man Hermione had been thinking about slowly walked into the hall.

"Harry!" Hermione said, happy that he had finally shown up. "Where have you been?"

"Around" Harry said simply sitting on the opposite side of Ron.

"Oh, I see" Hermione replied, unable to hide the sadness in her voice. Harry was ignoring her and she didn't know why. "I have to go, I'll see you all later" Hermione said hurriedly as she left the Hall, obviously upset.

"Harry?! What the bloody hell is the matter with you?" Ron asked his best friend as Hermione ran from the hall.

"What are you talking about, Ron? I came here for some lunch, so I'm going to eat some lunch."

"Well, you didn't have to be so mean to 'Mione."

"I wasn't being mean to her. She just wants to do work, probably."

"Did you see the same Hermione that I saw leave this hall? She was clearly upset that you were basically ignoring her!"

"I wasn't ignoring her, I was just thinking, alright? But if that's such a problem, then I'll just go!" Harry  yelled, drawing the attention of most of the halls. He stood up and stalked off, slamming the doors behind him.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked his little sister.

"I don't know, Ron. I think Harry just has a lot on his mind." 'Too much' the young red head thought to herself.

Hermione didn't stop walking until she got to the lake. It was one the only places where she could just think, not counting the library. But for this situation, she needed fresh air.

'Why is Harry separating himself from me?" the brunette thought to herself. 'Everything was going fine until I had to go and hex Malfoy with my mind. Now he can barely look at me!' Hermione could feel the tears coming on, but she didn't know when she had become so emotional. Yes, Harry barely talking to her was upsetting, but not enough to start crying over. She guessed it was because of her new power. 'It must be making my emotions unstable' Hermione reasoned with herself. She walked back inside after she remembered she had work to catch up on. She went to all her teachers and got her assignments. By the time dinner had ended she had finished the two days of work she had missed. Sick or not, Hermione Granger did her work. Right after she got snug in her bed, she remembered that it was her and Malfoy's night to do the rounds of the school.

"Crap!" she yelled as she put a robe and slippers on and left her room. She ran down the stairs to find Malfoy asleep on the couch. She slowly walked up to him, and noticed that he didn't look half bad when he was asleep. Since his eyes were closed, she couldn't see the hate and evil that had possessed him for so many years. She just saw a very good looking seventeen year old. 'Oh get a grip on your hormones, Granger' she mentally slapped herself. She blamed her sudden soft spot for Draco Malfoy on her 'insecure' emotions. But somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that her power had nothing to do with it.

"Malfoy" Hermione whispered shaking him gently. "Malfoy, wake up." He didn't move for a minute, but after she shook him again, he began to stir. Once he had opened his eyes and he realized he wasn't alone, he grabbed Hermione and flew her to the ground. He was grasping her neck and holding her down.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?" Hermione shrieked, trying to pry his hands from her neck the second time that year.

"Granger? What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Look around you, you prat, I'm not in your room and neither are you. Now would you kindly let go of me, I can scarcely breathe."

"Oh" Draco said, realizing he was strangling the beautiful Gryffindor. "What were you doing, waking me up anyway

"We have rounds tonight, you airhead. Now get up and shut up" Hermione said bitterly; her sadness about Harry had now turned to slight anger.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, Granger? Am I just so dashing that you can't stand the fact that you can't have me?" Draco asked as they walked out of their common room.

"Don't for one minute think you had any effect on my knickers, Malfoy."

"Whatever, Granger. So, are you allowed to tell me why you were glowing?"

"You are so random. First, you're talking about my knickers, now about how I sent you flying on your arse."

"You still haven't answered my question, Granger" Draco said, ignoring her last comment.

"I…don't want to tell you."

"Oh, so have you still not told Scarhead and Weasel?"

"No…they know" Hermione said. She desperately wanted to avoid this conversation.

"So, why can't I know?"

"Because, Malfoy. Ron and Harry are my friends; you're a deatheater. I now know how dangerous it would be for you to know. In fact, I think you might already know."

"Wait, I heard my father talking about another heir who would have a lot of strange power, but you couldn't possibly be…"

"And why is that?" Hermione asked, starting to get angry…again.

"Well, let's face it, you're a mudblood. Even though Gryffindor was a muggle lover, he would never hand over the task of defeating Voldemort to a mudblood, let alone a girl mudblood. He would give it to a real wizard, who would be capable of the task."

"Malfoy, you do remember what happened the last time you made me angry, don't you?"

"Point taken" Draco said, putting his hands up once he noticed the soft glow coming from Hermione's body. "So you are the heir of Gryffindor, then?"

"Malfoy…"

"I know, I know. But Granger, even though you are a mud…muggle, you aren't nearly as bad as Potter and Weasley. I wouldn't hand you over to Voldemort or any other deatheaters." When she heard this, Hermione stopped walking, and turned to look at Draco.

"You wouldn't? Not even if your father asked you?" she asked, completely astonished.

"No. Now start walking."

"I don't get you, Malfoy" said once she started walking again. "You've told me that you hated me, you've threatened me to no end, harassed me and my friends, and now you are seriously telling me that you wouldn't hand me over to your father and his Master."

"Yeah, well in some cases, blood isn't thicker than water."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing."

"Malfoy…"

"Look I just don't really want to talk about it, ok?"

"Fine." Hermione decided to drop it; it was obviously a touchy subject, and now that she and who she thought to be her worst enemy were getting along, she didn't want to screw that up. Especially since Harry was barely speaking to her.

"You know, when I found out that the Deatheaters wanted to give me to Voldemort, I immediately thought that was why you wanted the truce."

"Yeah, I would probably think the same thing if I were in your position. But I seriously didn't know the heir was you. I knew about the heir and that she was in Hogwarts, but I didn't know she was muggle or she _was_ a she, for that matter."

"Malfoy, why are you being nice to me all of a sudden? Not that I mind, it's just that you have hated me forever and now you are being pretty agreeable; one could even say pleasant. And don't give me that 'I couldn't live with myself if you died because of me' rubbish."

"Well, that was actually the truth."

"But you're a deatheater. Isn't killing what you do best?" Even Hermione knew how bitchy that sounded. "Sorry, that didn't come out right. I'm just confused."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that…never mind."

"No,  tell me."

"Well, if I tell you, it could put you in even more danger, and I would be in jeopardy too. At the right time, you'll know. Think about how you didn't want me to know about you being the heir because you thought it might be dangerous? Well this is kind of like that, only I know for a fact that it would be dangerous."

"Malfoy, what's going on?"

"Well, Granger, our rounds are finished. I think I'm going to go down to the kitchens and get a late snack. You should probably go back to your dorm. Good night, Granger." Before Hermione could even fully digest what Malfoy had just said, he was out of sight.

'Why would his being nice to me put me and himself and danger?' Hermione thought as she laid down in her bed. When she was too tired to think about it anymore, she just figured that she should accept that fact that he had changed somewhat, and she shouldn't be complaining. After all, she had changed from being like Harry's sister to his girlfriend. Change can be good, right?

**A/N: well there is another chapter. I hope this one cleared up any confusion about my last miserable attempt at a chapter and I hope this one wasn't too bad. If you think I am going too fast with Draco being nice please tell me and if you think I am going to slow please don't hesitate to tell me that either. I am guessing that you have gotten into the habit of pressing what I have now dubbed the 'pretty button' and I don't have to remind you. Reviews really help and its always nice to see a review alert in  my mailbox so do the right thing. In this case the right thing is easy to do because NEWS FLASH the stinking button is stinking right under this note. I mean… the very pretty button is right under this note, smelling very nice I might add. I'm gonna stop my rambling and write another chapter. So long!**


	12. Out with the Old, In with the New

A/N: hello you terrific fanfickers you. I felt like updating today so here it is. A reviewer reminded me that I had used one of my other reviewer's ideas. I completely forgot to give them props so I added that in to my last chapter. Thanks a bunch to Soon2BeDirector for the idea and MysticalSpirits for reminding me. thanks to all my other reviewers too, you guys are too cool and I love reading your reviews. They really help and I appreciate them a lot.

Disclaimer: I can't think of a new mean way to say I don't own HP but if I could it would so be my disclaimer

The rest of September passed pretty quickly for Hermione. She had formed some sort of a friendship with Malfoy, so they got a lot more work done together. They steered clear of mentioning anything about Draco being a deatheater, and anything about Hermione being the heir of Gryffindor. They still had verbal sparring matches occasionally, but they rarely got out of hand or ended up with Hermione glowing. She could feel her powers getting stronger because she had stopped glowing whenever her feelings changed. She could also do more and more magic without her wand. Her powers didn't just go to the extent of hexing people when she was mad, she could do other spells without the use of her wand. She could summon objects and perform other basic spells she had learned in her earlier years at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, she was not allowed to use her power in class because it would give her an unfair advantage over the students (not that she wasn't already surpassing other students anyway), and the rest of Hogwarts didn't know of her powers. Only Harry, Ron, Malfoy, and a few teachers knew of her condition.

It was also safe to say that the rest of September had been primarily uneventful. There hadn't been anymore Malfoy-related incidents, Hermione was passing all her classes as usual, and she was a great Head Girl. Even though things were going alright for Hermione, one thing was really bothering her and it weighed down on her mind. She couldn't help but realize how distant Harry had become. She spent a lot of time planning the Yule Ball and going to her meetings and Harry always had Quidditch. They couldn't really talk during classes, and during meals, Harry practically ignored her by talking about Quidditch with Ginny and Ron. Hermione had pretended nothing was wrong, but after weeks of barely speaking to Harry, Hermione couldn't ignore it anymore. Something was wrong.

Since it was now mid-October, Hermione and Draco had to start discussing the Yule Ball. They didn't have to worry about Halloween, because that was the prefects' job and Draco wouldn't even be there. He wouldn't tell Hermione why, but there was a Halloween revel being held for the deatheaters at his manor, and he was obligated to attend. When Hermione had brought up the Yule Ball, she was met with one annoyed Malfoy.

"But we have two whole bloody months!" Draco said, after Hermione told him they needed to get to work.

"Yes, we only have two months to discuss decorations, food, music, a date, what we're going to do about the younger years attending the ball, and entertainment. This is really important Malfoy, and while you might not give a damn, I don't want to screw it up!"

"No one will care if we screw it up! Half of the students will be outside, hiding in bushes snogging!"

"First of all, that's disgusting; second of all, I don't give a damn; and third of all, you fucking wanted to be Head Boy so you fucking got to do the work!"

"Did Hermione Granger, princess of Gryffindor, goody-goody, know-it-all old maid just say fuck twice?"

"And did Draco Malfoy, prince of Slytherin, all time player, bad boy, smart ass just use the term 'old maid'?"

"Bitch."

"Bitch-boy." 

"Funny." 

"I know."

"Mudblood."

"Mudblood-hater."

"And that's an insult how…?"

"Who can do magic without their wand?"

"Point taken, mudblood."

"Fuck you."

"Number three."

"What?"

"You've said fuck three times."

"Thanks for reminding me, Professor Malfoy."

"Oh, so you have the whole teacher-student fantasy going on about me?"

"Gross."

"Hey, it's your fantasy."

"Fuck you."

"There it is again."

"I couldn't give a damn if I said fuck a million times."

"Five."

"I hate you."

"Likewise."

"Oh, how very 15th century of you."

"Whatever."

"That was fun."

"Anytime, love, I'm here to please."

"Oh, get a room!"

"What the hell?"

"You're obviously in love with yourself, so I thought I'd let you go and spend some time with your, _ahem_, nether regions if you catch my drift."

"That was a little below the belt."

"Well as I said…"

"Bitch."

"Must we go through this again?"

"Can we just get to work please?"

"That's all I wanted to hear."

Realizing that Hermione had won their little match, Draco finally sat his arse down and started to help Hermione plan the Yule Ball. As much as he hated to admit it, he did like spending this time with her. She always had something witty to say in response to his baiting; not many people had been able to do that. Hermione felt the same way. She felt as if they could have been friends…if Draco wasn't a deatheater or she hadn't been muggle born. This was an odd thought for Hermione, because the more time she spent with Draco, the less deatheater she saw in him. Hermione had started to think of Draco's dark mark as just a scar, rather than a sign of his allegiance to Voldemort. They still fought constantly, but Draco was starting to be much more agreeable and Hermione wasn't nearly as afraid of him anymore. Even though Draco was turning out to be an okay guy, Hermione still missed Harry terribly.

After about an hour of working in complete silence, Draco stood up, stretched and went to the kitchen. When he came back, he had a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses.

"Where in the hell did you get that?!"  Hermione asked as he poured some of the strong alcohol into the two glasses.

"My father sends it to me. The one thing he's good for. He said he wished he had it when he went to Hogwarts."

"Your father? He sends you strong alcohol even when it's not allowed?"

"Yes, Granger, very good" Draco said in his mock teacher tone while handing her a glass.

"What are you doing?"

"Being a gentleman and offering you a drink."

"Ok, first of all…" Hermione started

"Ok, quit with all the 'first of all's', alright?"

"First of all, I haven't been…dammit!"

"I was wondering when you'd realize you said 'first of all' again" Draco said, smiling.

"Whatever. As I was saying, since when have you been a gentleman? And we definitely are not allowed to drink, let alone be in possession of alcohol at Hogwarts."

"Oh, please, Granger. You're seventeen. Time to get rid of your goody-goody image and live a little. You're allowed to change."

"No, Malfoy."

"And another thing, why have we always called each other by our last names? I mean, even when we met, when we didn't hate each other, we called each other by our last names."

"Well, I call you by your last name because I actually did think that you hated me for being a muggle and in Gryffindor House. And I would much rather have you call me Granger, than mudblood bitch."

Draco couldn't say anything to that. The way she said mudblood really made him think about what it meant. It was dirty, and he knew then that the beautiful Gryffindor in front of him was anything but dirty. When Hermione said it, it sounded cruel and hurtful. A sudden attack of conscience hit Draco harder than any hex ever had.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked, slightly confused.

"I said I was sorry."

"And you said…my name. Wow, I never thought I would ever hear you say my name and sorry in the same sentence."

"I know; neither did I."

"Well," Hermione started, picking up the glass of firewhiskey Draco had placed before her, "I guess people can change…Draco." She touched her glass to Draco's and took a sip.

'Here's to change' Draco thought.

Hermione had no idea how much draco actually had changed before his apology. Only Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore knew that.

Halloween was drawing closer and closer, and Hermione had still not properly talked to Harry. His secretiveness was really starting to worry her. She decided that she would go watch one of his Quidditch practices, in hopes to speak with him afterwards. She got bundled up in thick robes and her Gryffindor scarf and walked out to the pitch. The practice was already half way over, but she watched anyway. After about an hour, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Gryffindor team landed and demounted their brooms. Ron spotted her first and got Harry and Ginny to walk over to her with him.

"Hey, 'Mione. Been a while since you watched one of our practices, huh?" Ron said, happy to see his friend after a hard Quidditch practice.

"Yes, well, I thought I'd come down and see you. I've been so busy with Head girl things, that I haven't had a chance to hang out with you guys for a while."

"Too true, 'Mione. Harry, aren't you happy to see Hermione?"

"What?" Harry asked, showing he hadn't been paying attention. "Yeah, good to see you Hermione." Hermione frowned at this. Harry was being so formal; anyone who didn't know them would have thought they were meeting for the first time.

"Good to see you too, Harry. Do you guys want to go to dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Ginny interjected, speaking for the first time since seeing Hermione, "I have to put the Quidditch stuff away." Ginny turned away and left.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm going to head down" Hermione replied.

"I'll go too. You comin', Harry?" Ron asked.

"No, I think I'll help Ginny. You guys go ahead" Harry said, turning around to follow Ginny back to the equipment.

"Let's go, 'Mione."

Dinner passed quickly enough, but neither Harry nor Ginny had come down to dinner. Hermione had started to get a little worried. She thought that Ginny might be ignoring her too.

'I don't understand' Hermione thought. 'What could I have done to offend Harry or Ginny?' After dinner was over, Hermione quickly left and started walking towards the Gryffindor tower. She needed to talk to Harry and make sure they were still ok. She knew the password to common room and the boys' dormitories so she didn't have a problem getting in. She walked into what she knew was Harry's room that she shared with other boys in the house, but she couldn't move. She just stood there. She prayed and prayed that the sound coming from Harry's bed had been her imagination or a dream. A very, very bad dream. But she couldn't deny how real everything felt. Nightmares didn't even feel this real. But to Hermione, that's exactly what this was. A nightmare.

A/N: I'm guessing everybody knows whats happening but if you don't, more power to you. And if you are seriously confused, leave it in a review. Well I will probably have another chapter soon but until then take a chance and review. hey it could be fun. See ya round the flip side hehe just kidding i'm not that weird. Is it weird to say that? Shutting up right about now


	13. Torn

A/N: hello people here is another chapter. I felt like updating again so here it is. As usual, you guys were awesome and left reviews, keep up the good work. I would like to warn y'all that in these next couple chapters, Hermione is gonna be Depressed (with a capital d as you can obviously see) but never fear. As you prolly know, this is a dm/hg fic so Hermione wont be too sad for too long but get ready anyway.

Disclaimer: I'm seriously comin up dry on the good disclaimer front, im kinda going through a disclaimer drought but when wet season starts, I'll let you know. Just kidding I just wanted to be weird for a minute. I'm back now. Wow this is a long disclaimer, but it doesn't even really count as a disclaimer because I haven't said that I am not getting money for this fic or that I don't own harry potter. Well before this disclaimer becomes a novel, let me just say I am not getting any money for this fic and I don't own harry potter.

Hermione continued to stand right outside Harry's four-poster. She continued to listen to him…with her. Yes, Hermione had let the thought sink in now. Harry was cheating on her. To the old logical Hermione, it all would've made perfect sense. She wouldn't have been surprised; she would have remembered how Harry had been distant for the past couple weeks. But the new Hermione, the head-over-heels-in-love Hermione could barely see straight. Hearing Harry's ragged breathing, and the girl's, whoever she was, moans of pleasure was killing Hermione. Each time the girl whispered Harry's name, a knife would plunge itself into Hermione's heart, breaking it over and over again.

"Oh, Ginny…" Harry breathed

Hermione stopped breathing. She felt the knife hit again, but this time, it stabbed her right in the back. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it, but in reality, Hermione knew that her best friend was sleeping with her boyfriend.

The unmistakable noise coming from Harry's bed stopped and Hermione was still trying to hold back tears. 'How could he do this to me?' Hermione thought. 'After years of tutoring him, helping him with his work, watching Quidditch practices, making sure he didn't get expelled, helping him escape Voldemort, and he goes and fucking sleeps with my best friend?!' Hermione was doing all she could to not go and kill the Boy-Who-Lived. But the anger that had possessed her so suddenly was soon replaced by pain, hurt, and sorrow once again.

"Ginny, you are really special" Harry said breathlessly.

"You mean that, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. You are the most special girl I've ever met" Harry replied.

Hermione had already felt her heart break, but what Harry just said caused whatever was left of her heart crumble into a million pieces and disappear. His words "You are really special" ran through Hermione's head over and over. She remembered how he'd said those exact words to her, and how Harry had also said he meant it. And Hermione believed him.

"Ginny…" Hermione heard the love of her life whisper.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I love you, Ginny. And only you. I know it's soon but…"

"Oh, Harry! I love you too." Hermione heard more rustling on Harry's bed.

"I can't take this anymore; wanting to be with you, hold you, and kiss you, but I can't. I'm planning on breaking it off with Hermione soon."

"Don't bother" Hermione said, opening the curtains of Harry's four poster.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ginny screamed together, desperately trying to cover their less than modest attire.

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked guiltily.

"Long enough to know you weren't half the person I thought you were" Hermione said on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Hermione I wanted to…" Harry started.

"Don't say anything, Harry. Don't say anything to me ever again" Hermione whispered as she ran from the room.

"Shit!" was the last thing Hermione heard Harry yell before she ran out of the Gryffindor common room, and into the long corridors of Hogwarts. To students passing by, she was just a moving, glowing ball. She was running so fast and glowing so bright, no one could tell it was her.

He didn't love her. He loved Ginny. There were only three words that Hermione had been longing to hear form Harry, and he'd said them to her best friend. Hermione didn't stop running until she reached her bedroom, taking no notice of Malfoy, who was lying on their common room couch.

"Bloody hell! Hermione Granger, slow down!" Malfoy yelled up at Hermione, right before he heard her door slam. He remained sprawled on the couch for a few minutes until he realized that Hermione had been crying. He could still hear great sobs emanating from her room.

'Oh, shit. Right when I was starting to relax, I have to bloody go and get a conscience" Draco thought as he made his way up to the crying Gryffindor.

 "Hermione! Open up!" Draco yelled, while pounding on Hermione's door.  "Hermione, I'm coming in!" Draco slowly walked in and found Hermione shaking with every sob on her bed.

"Bloody hell, Granger, what happened to you?" Draco asked, trying to lighten the mood. Hermione just cried harder, so Draco guessed that the mood wouldn't lighten any time soon

"Hermione, what is it?" Draco asked softly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

After trying very hard to speak, Hermione sat up and looked at Draco. "He doesn't love me; he loves Ginny."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, slightly confused.

"What do you think I mean?!" Hermione shouted, her tears ready to give way again.

"Wait a minute, do you mean that Pothead and the girl-Weasel are together?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean!" Hermione yelled again, letting her tears fall freely again. "How could he do this to me? I loved him; I know we were only dating for a while but I thought we were happy. I loved him, Draco."

Draco felt really bad for Hermione. He had gotten to know her a little bit and she was a great person. She helped him to forget about his father and Voldemort and all the deatheater junk he had to deal with. And here she was, crying her eyes out, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. That stupid scarhead doesn't even deserve you."

After Draco said this, Hermione flung herself at him and started to cry even harder into his chest. Draco awkwardly grabbed the Gryffindor's shoulder. He had never been this close to her before, and he felt kind of weird because he was not the type who usually comforted people.

"It's all my fault, Draco. I should have been a better girlfriend. I'm so plain, and boring, and ugly, and Ginny is beautiful. I should have known Harry could never love me over her."

Now Draco was mad. 'That stupid Pothead broke her heart, and she thinks it's her fault' Draco thought as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hermione, look at me" Draco said, slightly letting go of her so he could look at her properly. "This is not your fault. He never should have done this to you. You didn't do anything wrong; he was just being a selfish bastard who doesn't deserve you in the slightest. And you anything but plain, boring, and ugly. Don't ever think this is your fault." Draco didn't know where these words came from. He was starting to feel protective of Hermione and he didn't know why. He felt like he wanted to kill Harry for putting her through this. 'Why do I care so much? We said we'd be friends, but do I like her more than that? Do I want her to be _my_ girlfriend?' Draco asked himself. 'Bloody hell, Malfoy, get a grip on yourself. She just got her heart broken and you're thinking about having her as your girlfriend.' Hermione's glowing had stopped, showing she had calmed down a bit, and it was safe for Draco to stop comforting her. Only he didn't. For reasons unknown to Draco, he liked being there, holding the sad Gryffindor.

Hermione's sobs died down and she eventually fell asleep. Draco didn't let go of her though, because he was too afraid he would wake her and she seemed much more peaceful when she was sleeping. Draco stopped thinking about having a relationship with Hermione because one) she just got her heart broken and she probably wouldn't trust guys for a long time; and two) it scared him to think about Hermione that way. After about an hour of holding Hermione, Draco fell asleep.

When Hermione woke the next morning, she definitely was not expecting to see Draco. She thought he would have left as soon as she fell asleep. Her eyes were not used to the light, so at first she couldn't tell it was him, and she was ready to scream, but she remembered the events of the previous night. Harry cheated on her…she ran…she cried…she glowed…Draco came…he comforted her…she fell asleep. It was all coming back, and Hermione was about ready to start crying again. She still felt hurt and betrayed, but Draco's words had been comforting. She slowly got up, reluctant to leave the warmth sleeping next to another person brought. She made sure not to wake him; she got all of her bath stuff, and headed for the bathroom. Hermione filled the bath with warm water, and the best smelling bubble bath the enchanted faucets had to offer; perfect for wallowing in her misery. Hermione had known the first time she saw this bathtub, she would be needing it. Since it was Saturday, she had the whole day to herself. She didn't have to see anybody, nor did she want to. She didn't know what she was going to tell Ron. He had probably already talked to Harry anyway, but she wasn't sure if Ron would be mad at Harry or not. She really didn't want to think about it anymore. Hermione was determined to try and not be depressed; she had always disliked the girls whose happiness depended on the boy they were dating. Now that she was one of them, she really hated it. Hermione was so lost in her own thoughts she hadn't heard Draco come into the room.

Draco had woken up in Hermione's bedroom about two minutes after she walked out. At first, he didn't know why he felt so cold, but then he realized that Hermione wasn't in the bed with him. He heard the bath running so he assumed that she was in there.

"Hey, Hermione." Hermione quickly opened her eyes, realizing she wasn't alone in the bathroom.

"Draco! Don't scare me like that!" she said, sinking further into the tub, making sure none of her body except her head was visible.

"Oh come off it, Hermione. I don't mind seeing your body. In case you forgot, I'm a teenage boy, it's okay with me."

"Oh, you sick prat."

"So, I'm guessing you're feeling better?"

"Not in the slightest, but I decided that I would at least try to pretend like I was better."

"Good plan."

"Draco, thanks for being there last night. It meant a lot."

"Don't mention it. Any place where I can say mean things about the stupid Boy-Who-Lived is the place for me." Hermione laughed lightly, thanking the gods for Draco and his ability to make her laugh. She was going to need a lot of that.

"Well, I'm getting out, so turn around" Hermione said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Remember what I said about being a teenage boy? I'm okay with seeing you naked."

"Yeah, well I'm not, and since it's my body, it's me we'll be listening to, okay?"

"You know, you're really good at pretending to be okay, are you sure it's not for real?" Draco asked, wishing she would be okay.

"Yes, I'm sure, but eventually, it won't hurt so much. But let's not talk about it anymore. I'm going to try and be as normal as possible, even if I am heart-broken on the inside."

"Fair enough."

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Turn around."

"Dammit, I was hoping I could make you forget!"

"I suspected as much. Turn."

Hermione was a little nervous about going down to breakfast. She knew Harry and/or Ginny would try to talk to her, but she just wasn't ready to speak to either of them yet. The wound they inflicted upon her was still too fresh, and she didn't want to talk about it more than she had to. After she had dressed, she made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She paused right in front of the doors, took a deep breath and whispered "You can do this. You didn't do anything wrong. This was not your fault." After repeating her little words of confidence in her head, Hermione walked into the hall with her head held high. The first thing she saw was Ron walking up to her. She wasn't sure what he would do, so she just stopped walking and waited for him to come to her.

"Oh, 'Mione, I'm so sorry" he said as he swept her up in a hug. If there was someone you could always count on, it was Ron. Hermione hugged him back eagerly, almost ready to cry again because of his kindness.

"Oh, Ron, I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me" Hermione said, after he released her from their embrace.

"Why? I would never stop talking to you."

"Oh, really? What about when you thought Crookshanks killed Scabbers, hmm?" Hermione said, feeling like her old self for a minute.

"Well, I don't do that anymore. Now come on, eat breakfast with me" Ron said taking Hermione's hand and leading her down the table. He walked right past Harry and Ginny and sat with Hermione at the end of the table.

"Ron, I don't want to come between you and Harry, or Ginny" Hermione said, once they had sat down and helped themselves to some breakfast.

"Don't worry, 'Mione. Harry and Ginny dug their own graves by doing what they did to you. I mean my own sister had the nerve to do that to you; I just can't get over it. And Harry! I thought he would treat you better."

"Ron, please, I don't want you to hate him. You two have been best friends forever, you can't just throw that away!"

"Oh, and so he can treat you like trash and throw you away?! I don't think so. And if I knew he could do something like this, I never would have been friends with him to begin with. Hermione, I want you to know, I didn't know about them."

"Of course you didn't know, Ron! I never even came to that conclusion. I know you were just as in the dark about it as I was" Hermione said reassuringly.

"Great, here comes the bastard now."

"Ron!" Hermione had never heard Ron talk this way about Harry. She could hear the hate and anger dripping from Ron's voice.

"Hi, Hermione" Harry said, once he had sat down next to her.

"Hello, Harry" Hermione said calmly, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her, and butter her toast without her hand shaking.

"Hermione, I want to explain."

"Explain what, Harry? How you could break my heart, when all I did was love you?"

"You…loved me?" Harry asked, shocked at her admittance.

"Yes, Harry. But as you can see, it doesn't really matter anymore, does it? You have Ginny now, and as you said, you love her and only her. So go love her and get away from me." Hermione couldn't keep her anger or her pain at bay anymore. If Harry was going to keep up with this, she wasn't going to hesitate to tell him how she really felt.

"Hermione, can you please just let me explain?" Harry pleaded.

"What's there to explain, Harry? You love Ginny, not me. It's as simple as that" Hermione yelled, drawing the attention of the Gryffindor table.

"No, Hermione, it's not as simple as that. Just let me explain my reasons."

"Your reasons!" Hermione yelled, feeling all the anger, pain, and sadness rise up within her, but she willed herself to not glow again. "I don't need to hear your fucking reasons! You had me, but it wasn't enough…I wasn't enough. Ginny was and still is. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to have a peaceful day where I don't have to think about how the first person I have ever truly loved broke my heart in the worst possible way." Hermione swiftly walked out of the hall, not once looking back at the many eyes following her every move, the whispers heard throughout the hall, or the guilty red head walking after her.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled as Hermione started walking faster and faster away. Hermione slowed down her pace, but she didn't stop or turn around. Ginny kept on running until she caught up to Hermione, who still hadn't stopped.

"Hermione, stop" Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's arm.

"What? What could you possibly want more from me than my boyfriend? You have him, okay? I have nothing else for you for you to rip away from me."

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have, it's just...I love him Hermione."

"So did I, Ginny. But you have him now, so you win. Ten points to Gryffindor" Hermione said trying to release herself from Ginny's grasp.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant for any of this to happen. You know I've had the biggest crush on him forever."

"Oh, and so that makes everything alright?! If you really had the biggest crush on him, why did you wait until he was _my_ boyfriend to do anything about it?"

"I didn't do it to purposely hurt you, Hermione."

"What did you think you were going to do to me by sleeping with Harry? Did you think I would be happy? Did you fucking think I would congratulate you on being the worst best friend anyone could have asked for?! You did do it to hurt me and I'm just completely disgusted right now thinking about it."

"Hermione, you know me better than that."

"Correction: I _knew_ you better than that. I don't know you at all. The Ginny who _was_ my fucking BEST friend never would have slept with my boyfriend. But you, I have no idea who you are anymore."

"Hermione, I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Well, it did and there's nothing you can do about it. What's done is done."

"Hermione, I don't know what you want from me! Do you want me to break up with him?"

"Ginny, all I want is for you and Harry to leave me alone. I thought you would be able to do at least that much after what you did to me."

"Hermione, I still want us to be friends."

"Well you should have thought about that before you fucked my boyfriend. You made a choice. You chose him over me and now you have to deal with it."

"Hermione, I never chose anybody."

"Okay, that's bullshit and you know it. When confronted with the choices of "Should I sleep with Harry? Or should I respect my best friend?" what did you do? You did make a choice so don't fucking tell me you didn't choose anybody. Ginny, let go of my arm. I'm tired of trying to make you and Harry understand how much I don't want to see either of you ever again. So if you don't mind, I'm going to enjoy the rest of my day. I've already had the worst day of my life happen; I was hoping today would be an improvement." Hermione released herself from Ginny's hand and walked back to her dorm. The second she reached her room, she collapsed into a fit of sobs.

A/N: well there you have it. I know it may not seem like Hermione would have said some of those things to ginny but this is my story and I wanted Hermione to be really mad so ginny the ho would feel bad hehe anyway please review and tell me what you think it means a lot I will try to update soon and I finally didn't do a cliffie I feel very proud right now well anyway do what you do and have fun doin it peace out


	14. Flipped

**A/N: hello again. I'm in one of those moods, the mood where all you wanna do is update. I gotta tell you guys something: on Sunday, I am leaving and I wont be back for a month. I can probably still update but they wont be as close together or as often because I wont have a lot of time. But I will try to update as much as I can. Anyway thanks for reviewing the last chapter it really really helps to read them and they make me very happy so good job on the reviewing front. Special thanks to EuphoniumGurl0 and oreo69not96 for all the really good ideas they have really helped me write this fic. Well enjoy the chapter **

**Disclaimer: still dry right now but I might as well say I don't own hp yadda yadda yadda on with the show**

Days passed. Hermione still wasn't talking to Harry or Ginny. She sat with Ron during meals, if she went to them. Hermione started to go to the library during meals. It was hard enough for her to see Harry in classes, so she tried to avoid seeing him when she didn't have to. She still couldn't understand how two people she really cared about could do that to her. She felt even more betrayed knowing that they probably wouldn't have told her if she hadn't coincidentally been there that night. She would probably still be going out with Harry because he obviously hadn't planned on telling her. He hadn't been man enough to tell it to her face that he didn't want to see her anymore, and Hermione was revolted. She realized now that Ron was the only person who had ever truly been her friend. She had forced Ron to talk to Harry and Ginny and not be mad at them. She would be damned if she was the cause of Harry and Ron not being friends, let alone Ron not being able to talk to his own sister. Even if Harry and Ginny were capable of betraying her like this. Besides the feelings of anger and sorrow, Hermione was mostly confused. She felt so many things about Harry and Ginny that she couldn't think straight half the time. Sometimes she was angry and she would tell them off when they would try to talk to her; other times she was depressed and she would go without food or sleep for days and just stay in the library; and a lot of the time she would just feel so disgusted that she had considered Harry and Ginny friends **(A/N: props to EuphoniumGurl0)**. Halloween was the next day, and Hermione was going through the depressed phase of her and harry's breakup-aftermath. She had always loved Halloween and she had been particularly excited this year because it would have been her and Harry's first Halloween as a couple. As much as she hated to admit it, Hermione was still in love with Harry. Even though he had hurt her beyond anything she had ever thought possible, she couldn't just fall out of love, as much as she wanted to. Hermione was in her favorite part of the library as she thought about this. She was in a window seat where she could see the lake, and the top of the Forbidden Forest. Or what seemed like the millionth time this year, Hermione was lost in her thoughts. Too lost to notice Harry watching her from his table.

"What do you think she's thinking about?" Harry asked Ron as they did their Transfiguration essay.

"Oh, I don't know what broken-hearted people think about Harry. None of my girlfriends have ever been horrible enough to cheat on me."

"Ron, you said you weren't mad anymore. So stop acting like it."

"I know Harry, and I'm not mad. I'm disgusted. I'm disgusted because you and Ginny have done basically nothing to fix this relationship."

"Of course we've done something. We've tried talking to her but she won't listen."

"She has every right to not listen. Harry, you didn't hear her. I was talking to her last night, and she just vented on me. Harry, she was in love with you."

"I didn't know that. If only I had known I never would have…"

"Wouldn't have what? Cheated on her? You shouldn't have cheated on her even if she wasn't in love with you. And are you stupid? Anybody who had even looked at her looking at you would have known she loved you. And you fucked it up."

"Look, Ron, I'm sorry, okay?"

"What are you apologizing to me for? You didn't cheat on me!"

"Shhh! This is the library!" Madam Pince shrieked as she walked over to Harry and Ron's table. Hermione looked in their direction, locking eyes with Harry. she quickly turned away, hoping he wouldn't walk over. But, with her unbelievable bad luck, Harry got up from his seat and walked right over.

"Uh, hey Hermione" Harry said nervously, looking at the ground.

"Hi, Harry" Hermione replied, looking at her book, acting completely uninterested.

"Look, Hermione, I know you're mad…" Harry started. He had no idea that he had just made the situation worse.

"Mad?! You think I'm mad?! Then you really don't know me at all Harry. I have tried my very best to try and be calm about this. But you keep on making it worse. You have no idea how it feels to see the one person you have ever loved with another girl, especially when the girl is your best friend. And the fact that you didn't even _know_ that I loved you makes me sick. Absolutely sick." Hermione took a deep breath. She hadn't meant to blow up at Harry. Yes, she was furious and she was hurt, but she had never been one to get overdramatic over boys.

"Hermione, I know I hurt you, but I want to say I'm sorry."

"Harry, get away from me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Harry. You are not helping your situation."

"Hermione, I can't believe you're acting like this. I'm trying to be grown up about this and you're throwing it back in my face."

"Yeah, well, Harry, I've been acting grown up my entire life. And do you really think now is a good time to be insulting me? And who in the hell do you think you are asking me why I'm acting like this? Who the hell do you think you are? Have you forgotten that you fucked my best friend? Have you forgotten that you broke me heart? Well I'm sorry, Harry, that I haven't forgotten that quickly. I don't go through boyfriends as quickly as you do girlfriends."

"That's not fair…"

"That's not fair?!" Hermione shouted, causing the whole library to look at her. Hermione was lucky that Madam Pince was too busy telling off some Slytherins to notice her. "I'll tell you what's not fair, you fucking bastard. It's not fair to have to HEAR your boyfriend sleeping with someone else. It's not fair to have to pretend like it's okay and pretend like you're not hurt. Don't you dare tell me what _you _have been through is not fair." Hermione was glowing and she didn't care. She gathered her things and left the library. She stopped, turned back to Harry and punched him **(A/N: props to oreo69not96). **'Damn, that felt good' Hermione thought as she could already see the black eye forming on Harry's right eye. She started for the exit again, some students gawking at her, other students glaring at the Boy-Who-Lived. Almost immediately after Hermione left the library, her glow died down but she could see Ginny not too far away. 'Crap' Hermione thought. Hermione instantly changed directions but she knew Ginny's bright blue eyes had already spotted her.

"Hermione!" Ginny called after her for the second time since the 'incident'.

"Can I not catch a break?" Hermione asked the ceiling as she stopped and waited for Ginny to catch up to her.

"You stopped this time" Ginny said, facing Hermione.

"Clearly" Hermione answered nonchalantly.

"Well, Hermione please don't stay mad. I know what I did was awful and I would take it back if it meant you wouldn't be mad at me anymore."

"Is that true? Would you rather have never stolen Harry from me, if it meant that we would still be friends? Can you honestly say you would rather have ugly, buck-toothed Hermione Granger over the famous-fucking-Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Hermione, you know I don't think about you that way. I didn't do this just to hurt you."

"We've been through this, Ginny, and I don't give a damn if you didn't do it to hurt me. The point is, you did it. Ginny, I am going to tell you what I told Harry. I have been trying and trying to be calm; to not be angry or hate you. But there's only one problem. I do. I hate you for what you did and I am angry at both you and Harry. There is nothing you can do or say to make me forgive you. You may think it sounds petty or pathetic or selfish. But you two were selfish first. Harry was selfish for thinking he could have us both. You in his arms, and me on a pedestal; the perfect plan for you and Harry. _That's_ what's selfish. And you were selfish, too, Ginny, for thinking you could be my friend and fuck around with my boyfriend at the same time."

"Hermione, I'm sorry! Ok? What do you want me to do? What can I do so we're friends again?"

"Have you not heard a single goddam thing I've said Virginia Weasley?!" Hermione screamed. "I want you to leave me alone! But there is one thing I want you to tell me. When did Harry first cheat on me with you? You owe me at least that much."

Ginny looked very uneasy; it was obvious she didn't want to answer this question. "Harry and I first…well, kissed…the day before you woke up."

"You mean…when I was in the hospital? When I was unconscious and people thought I was going to die?" Hermione's voice started to rise again.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry."

"You bitch! You no-good-for-nothing whore!" Hermione yelled. "I was lying in a hospital bed, unconscious I might add, and you kissed my fucking boyfriend!"

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall yelled, making her way over to the feuding duo. "You must calm yourself! You cannot risk what will happen" Professor McGonagall said suggestively. Hermione had forgotten that Ginny didn't know anything about her condition.

"I'm leaving, Professor. I feel sick anyway" Hermione said, looking at Ginny. Hermione walked back to her dorms and took a very deep breath. She only knew of one thing that would make her calm down. She walked across the hall and pounded on Malfoy's door.

"Draco Malfoy, open up!" Hermione shouted.

"Granger, what the hell…" He didn't get to finish, because Hermione had pushed past him and walked straight to a bottle of firewhiskey. She found a shot glass and poured the hard liquor in.

"Hermione, stop!" Draco said making his way over to the frazzled Gryffindor. "Hermione, what the hell is the matter with you?" Draco yelled as she finished her shot. He quickly took the glass away, as she tried to pour another shot.

"I just needed some help calming down, okay? Is that so wrong?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"Umm…it is when you throw up afterwards. Come on, what's wrong?" Draco asked, actually interested in what could make Hermione Granger drink alcohol willingly.

"What's wrong?! What's WRONG?!" Hermione shouted, her eyes flashing angrily.

"Whoa, whoa, relax. Let me guess, Harry/Ginny troubles."

"What the hell do you think?"

"What's up your ass?" Draco asked; he was obviously annoyed.

"I'm sorry" Hermione said in a defeated tone. "It's just…why won't they just leave me alone? I mean, Harry wanted me out of the picture, right? He has Ginny, why can't they just leave me alone? Ginny's had a crush on Harry, now she has him and doesn't need me. And I wasn't a good enough girlfriend for Harry, now, he has a good girlfriend. So you would think that they would both just leave me alone." Hermione could feel the tears coming up. She had hidden her pain with anger, thinking anger would make it seem like she didn't feel as sad as she did.

"Hermione, you cannot beat yourself up about this."

"I'm not beating myself up, it's just that if I had been a better girlfriend, then maybe…"

"No, maybe nothing. Harry is an ass for doing what he did to you. And that Weasley-girl is just as bad for pretending to be your friend and sleep with your boyfriend. Hermione this is not you fault."

"You're right. I don't have time to wallow over Harry. I have NEWTs and I have to beat you, don't I?" Hermione said, feeling much better.

"You wish, Granger" Draco said playfully in response.

"Well, thanks, Draco. I think I'm going to take a very long bath; having to blow up twice in ten minutes is hard work."

"Wait, when did you blow up?"

"Just now. That's why I needed a drink. To calm down. Professor MacGonagall couldn't have me hexing Harry Potter, now could she?"

"You glowed at him?"

"Yeah, it was awful. Everyone in the library was looking at us, and now everyone knows Harry cheated on me with Ginny."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that I'm not the only one who gets hexed by you."

"Yes, lucky for you."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"It wasn't your fault."

"Thanks. I'm well aware of that now. I think I'm just angry, now. Enough pining away and not eating. I am going to be happy, just to spite Harry."

"No, you should be happy for yourself. Harry shouldn't have anything to do with it anymore."

"You know what? I never thought I would ever in a million years say this, but you're absolutely right."

"Trust me, I know" Draco said, his smirk in place.

"I am allowed to be angry, though. Harry's going to have to pull a miracle to get me to forgive him."

"Just what I like to hear; something Potty can't do."

"Well, I can hear a beautiful bathtub calling my name, so I'll see you later" Hermione said after a few moments of silence. She left Draco's room, feeling much better than she had before. She wouldn't let herself be sad anymore; no, Hermione Granger was stronger than that. As she laid in the bath, Hermione thought about how weird it was that she was furious with Harry, her best friend of seven years, and boyfriend of some of that time; and that she was becoming friends with Draco Malfoy, her former worst enemy. It was like they had switched places.

The next day, Halloween, Hermione felt refreshed and energized. Being angry was a lot easier than being heart broken. She was planning on spending the day with Ron in Hogsmeade, as far away from Harry as possible. Ron still cared about her, which was a lot of comfort to Hermione. She had been afraid that since Ron and Harry had been like brothers for years, Ron would take Harry's side and Hermione wouldn't have anybody. But it seemed like the red head was determined to be mad at Harry. Hermione didn't know why, but it seemed like Ron was almost _giddy_ about being mad at Harry. And he was starting to flirt with her a little bit. She knew that Ron had liked her in the beginning of sixth year, before she and Harry started going out, but she knew she was never going to see him that way.

After Hermione had showered and dressed, she went to the Great Hall for the first time in a while. She would rarely go down to eat meals; she would either not eat at all, and study in the library, or she would snack on food from her magic cabinets. When she entered the hall, once again, Ron came towards her, and walked her down to the end of the table. He looked rather pale and his brilliant red hair in comparison, only made him seem whiter.

"Ron, what's wrong? Are you okay? You don't look too well" Hermione said worriedly, while feeling his head for a temperature.

"No, I'm, uh, fine, Hermione. No worries" Ron answered unconvincingly, shaking off Hermione's small hand.

"Okay. Ready to go to Hogsmeade today?"

"You bet. We are going to do a whole lot of stuff together" Ron said, getting some of his color back.

"Ron, promise me we won't spend most of the day in a Quidditch shop."

"As long as you promise we won't spend most of the day in a book shop."

Hermione laughed; Ron had always been able to make her do that. "Agreed."

After breakfast, Hermione and Ron got bundled up in their Gryffindor robes and started on their way to Hogsmeade. It didn't take that long to get there, so before Hermione knew it, she was being dragged around a Quidditch store.

"Ron, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't spend most of the day in a book store OR a Quidditch store?" Hermione said, after Ron finished a detailed history of the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team.

"Oh, sorry, 'Mione."

"It's amazing how you can remember every bloody thing about the history of a Quidditch team, and you can pour over their magazines day and night, but you can't study for a Transfiguration test for more than an hour."

"Hermione, don't start. Let's go before you talk to death."

"Me? Talk to death?" Hermione asked playfully, pretending to be offended. "Wasn't it you, sir, who just talked for twenty minutes straight about a Quidditch team?"

"Come on, Hermione" Ron said, laughing, while leading Hermione out of his favorite shop.

The two walked into The Three Broomsticks and found a table near the back of the room. They talked and drank for about an hour, before they saw Harry and Ginny enter.

'Oh, great' Hermione thought. 'Right when I'm having a good time, they have to come and remind me of what they did.' It made Hermione sick how Harry and Ginny were being so affectionate. It looked like they didn't feel guilty about being together and that it didn't matter that they were hurt their friend of seven years.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ron asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" Hermione replied, tearing her eyes away from the sickeningly in love couple.

"Oh, _they_ are here" Ron said, feeling equally disgusted. "Hermione, I know this might not mean much, but I am sorry for what Ginny did. She's my sister and I can't believe that after everything we've been taught as kids would mean nothing to her. We aren't all like that, 'Mione."

"Oh, I know, Ron" Hermione said, giving Ron a quick hug. "You don't have to apologize for her, or Harry. We are all at an age where we have to be accountable for our actions and our choices; we can't try to make other people do the right thing all the time."

"Come on, let's get out of here" Ron said, getting up and pulling Hermione with him. They were going to have to walk right past Harry and Ginny and they had almost made it when Hermione heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hey, Hermione" Ginny said hopefully. Each time Hermione looked at Ginny, all she saw was a naked slut who had slept with her boyfriend. It made Hermione sicker and sicker every time. Hermione mutely nodded at Ginny, grabbed Ron's hand and walked out of the Three Broomsticks with her head held very high.

Not even a mile away, Draco was in front of the Shrieking Shack with Pansy.

"Ooh, Drakie, this is so romantic."

'Yeah, sitting in front of a broken-down house wanting to snog you is very romantic' Draco thought to himself.

"Drakie, when are we going to tell everybody about us?"

"Soon, Pansy" Draco said annoyed. He realized that he wouldn't be getting any right now; Pansy was in one of her 'cuddling' moods. One of the moods Draco considered to be his enemy. After a few minutes of silence, Draco felt a sharp pain in his left forearm. He had forgotten; tonight was the Deatheater revel. He was being called for the first time. It felt like someone was holding a lit torch to his right arm. He immediately let go of Pansy and apparated on the spot to Malfoy Manor. He had learned how to apparate earlier than most people because of his status as a Deatheater and his father pulled a few strings at the Ministry. Draco had left so fast that he didn't notice Pansy crying on the ground or that a certain Gryffindor red head had also grabbed his arm in pain.

**A/N: and that's what I like to call a cliffie. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have since I am leaving soon but never fear. I will try to update again soon. You know what to do now, the button is staring you right in the eye, calling to you. Answer the button, go on answer it. If there are a lot of mistakes in here please tell me and I'll fix it later. I didn't have time to really proof read but I wanted to give you guys a chapter before I left.**


	15. Revelations

Guess who's back? Back again? I am back! Tell a friend! Haha just kidding but yes I am back. I actually got back from camp a long time ago (three weeks ago I think) but I needed a little while to get back into the swing of things but anyway here I am and sorry for the cliffie but here comes the next chappie oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes but it's 12:30 give me a break

Disclaimer: I have decided to make this my last disclaimer bc I would hope that my very intelligent readers would have realized by now that I am not queen jk

Hermione arrived at Hogwarts alone that evening. Ron had collapsed and shortly thereafter, he apparated out of Hogsmeade. Ron hadn't explained his sudden attack of illness, but instead he kissed Hermione on the cheek and said he would be back after the feast.

Hermione had no intention of attending the feast. Dumbledore had given her the choice since Malfoy wasn't going to be present. She had no desire to see overly happy students stuff their faces with pumpkin pie and every other festive food associated with Halloween.

Hermione was in a mood.

Hermione walked up the marble steps one by one, up to her dormitory. She was the only student not heading for the Great Hall. She finally made it the corridor leading to the Heads' rooms when she saw Harry, leaning casually against her door, talking to Ginny.

"Oh my God" Hermione whispered s she contemplated between going back downstairs or give Harry and Ginny yet another verbal beating. Unfortunately for Hermione, Harry decided to glance in her direction as soon as she made the decision to leave.

"Hermione! We've been waiting for you!" Harry called as he started walking towards Hermione.

"Oh, pity, if I had known, I would have gone to the library" Hermione said sarcastically, walking right past Harry. she knew she sounded childish, but she didn't care how she sounded when talking to Harry.

"Oh, come on, Hermione, you can't be mad at us forever" Harry said to Hermione's back.

"Harry," Hermione started, turning around to face him, "you're acting as if I don't have a right to be mad anymore. Don't you remember what you did…with her?" Hermione asked. At this Ginny looked up, finally showing a sign that she could hear what was being said. "Don't you remember how I wasn't enough for you?"

"Hermione, that's not it at all. It's just, me and Ginny are perfect for each other" Harry said, immediately wishing he hadn't, seeing the hurt and angry expression on Hermione's face.

"Perfect for each other?" Hermione asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "Who took notes for you for six years? Who quizzed you on every subject? Who helped you pass potions so you could qualify to be an Auror eventually? Who helped you figure out how to escape Voldemort the past couple years? Who helped you get over Sirius dying? Who wrote you all last summer just to make sure your ungrateful ass wasn't lonely? Me! Me, me, me, me, me! And she's the one who's perfect?! I wasn't enough to support your precious, heroic image?! You just needed me to get through the rough patch in your miserable life, so then you could get a _real_ girlfriend who you could fuck anytime you wanted to?!" Hermione screamed. Tears were running freely down her cheek, unchecked. All the resentment Hermione felt blocked out any determination she had not to cry.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled. "Is that really what you think? That I… cheated on you because I didn't think you would sleep with me? If it is, you've got it all wrong. I did care about you. But you were so busy with Head Girl duties and I had quidditch; I never saw you. But I saw Ginny a lot; she helped me, too."

"So are you saying it's my fault that YOU cheated on me because I'm Head Girl?"

"No!" Harry yelled. "That's not what I meant. I just… because of our positions, you, Head Girl, me, Quidditch captain, it never would have worked."

"Even when I loved you?"

"Hermione, I really didn't know…"

"Harry, I was so depressed when you stopped talking to me. I was ready to make time for us. I was ready to give things up. But you just wanted to give up. You're making it sound like you only started seeing Ginny because it was more convenient. And for that, I hate you. I hate you so much, Harry Potter."

Harry stayed silent. He knew Hermione was sad, angry, and hurt, but up until that moment, he thought he could fix his mistake.

"Hermione" Ginny said in a small voice, speaking for the first time "you aren't any less perfect than I am. I'm not perfect at all. You were…are great."

"But not great enough" Hermione said, turning to say the password to her rooms. "Sa puissance"

"Hermione, please. I'm desperate. I want thing to be the way they were before" said Harry, as Hermione entered her room.

Hermione turned around slowly and looked at Harry, sorrowfully. "It can't work like that, Harry. Because first, we were friends who had only ever like each other. Then I fell in love with you. And you broke my heart. There's nothing left for us, Harry. You gave me up, and now, I'm letting you go."

**Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor…**

Draco had arrived at the death eater revel a few minutes early. The pain in his left arm had finally started to subside, so he could act normally. Her didn't care that Pansy had seen him apparate; she was an inch from being a death eater herself. Draco had only been in the Manor a few seconds before he saw his father walking up to him.

"Draco, pleasure" Lucius said, as if Draco were just another death eater, not his only son.

"Sir" Draco said in the same tone; this man had stopped being a father to Draco a long time ago.

"The Dark Lord is pleased with you" Lucius said.

"I am glad."

"Come, then." Lucius ushered Draco into the main hall, where death eaters were waiting.

"My Lord, my son has arrived" Lucius drawled as he presented Draco to Voldemort.

"Ah, the young Malfoy." The sight of Voldemort used to make Draco cringe. The white skin, the red slits he had for eyes, his high pitched cackle, everything. But now, he only saw his father's master. "You make your family proud by joining my ranks" Voldemort continued.

"I only wish to please you and my family, My Lord" Draco lied. He worked for himself, and himself alone.

"He has loyalty. That will come in handy. Now, young Malfoy, enjoy yourself tonight. I think you might, I daresay, make a new friend." The way Voldemort had said 'friend' had somewhat disconcerted Draco, but he decided to ignore it.

Draco started to mill around once his father had finished with him. He didn't speak to anyone; he just observed. He saw some people he recognized; he saw MacNair, the Zabinis, Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband, and some others. He ran into Snape, but didn't speak to him. It was an unspoken agreement between them; they didn't talk about being death eaters.

Draco made his way to the bar that had been set up and ordered a shot of firewhiskey. Being around this many death eaters made Draco need a lot of alcohol. But as soon as Draco put the drink in his mouth, he spit it all back out.

'No! I did not just see that!' he thought to himself. But after a numerous amount of blinking sessions, Draco couldn't deny what he saw. Ronald Weasley was in his house.

Draco watched Ron move around the hall, exchange a few words with Voldemort and other death eaters, and drink firewhiskeys. After about 15 minutes, Draco finally decided to confront the supposed best friend of Harry Potter.

"Hello, Weasel" Draco said as Ron poured himself a drink. Ron slowly turned around and faced Draco.

"Hello, Malfoy. Nice party, huh?"

"Cut the shit, Weasel. What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Relax, Malfoy. I was invited."

"Like hell you were" Draco said incredulously.

"Want to see?" Ron asked, pulling up his robe sleeve, revealing his Dark Mark.

"What the fuck are you playing at, Weasel?!"

"What the fuck does it look like I'm playing at?"

"You're a death eater!"

"Oh my God! So are you!" Ron said sarcastically, picking up his drink and walking away.

"But why?" asked Draco, speeding up in front of Ron.

"Why the hell should I tell you?"

"Because I'm the one keeping precious Potter from knowing what you really are."

"Malfoy, you don't scare me. And besides, if you told, it would be your head, not mine."

"Weasel, Voldemort wouldn't kill me. No one would ever suspect that I, son of Lucius Malfoy, would rat a death eater out."

"Fair enough. Fine, if I do as our Lord asks, I get money and Hermione."

"What?! You want Hermione?!"

"Not that it's any of your business, but that's why I became a death eater. Harry knew I liked Hermione, but he still went out with her. Bloody bastard."

"I don't fucking believe this."

"Well, you better start fucking believing this, because the Mark is there. When you're called, I'm called. It's not coming off. Now if you'll excuse me…" Ron left to go join Voldemort, who was calling him over.

By the end of the revel, Draco still hadn't gotten over the initial shock of Ron's new found allegiance to Voldemort. It was almost one o'clock in the morning when Draco returned to Hogwarts. He had apparated right outside Hogwarts grounds and ran up to the castle. Even if he had tried, he couldn't keep this from Hermione.

He sprinted up to their dorms and didn't stop until he was in front of Hermione's door. He knew it was late, but he had to tell her. after pounding on her door, Draco was faced with a sleepy, very grumpy looking Hermione Granger.

"Draco?!" Hermione asked, pulling her hair up. Even at this hour, Draco wondered how Hermione could look so good for just having woken up. She wore a small gray tank top with black pajama pants. Draco took a minute to glaze over her body before he remembered what he had come here to do.

"Hermione, you have to stay away from Ron."

"What? Wait, come in here, explain." Draco quickly walked in and started pacing. Hermione sat in her chair and watched Draco intently.

"Hermione, please, you have to trust me. Stay away from Ron."

"Why? Ron's the only who cares about me at all."

"No, Hermione, you don't understand. You cannot be friends with Ron."

"Draco, I know you don't like him, but he's my best friend. He's always been there for me. Why shouldn't I be friends with him?"

"Just trust me."

"Well, I need a better reason to abandon my best friend of seven years than that.:

"Fine. He's a death eater." Silence.

"Wh-What?" Hermione choked out.

"I was at a death eater revel tonight, and so was Ron."

"But, he wouldn't, he's too sweet. He still cringes when people say Voldemort."

Seeing Hermione's devotion to her friend was touching, but Draco had to make her understand, Ronald Weasley was a death eater. "People change, Hermione."

"No! I won't believe it! You're just trying to come between us; you're the death eater. You just want me to tell Dumbledore that Ron's a death eater!"

"Dumbledore! Shit!" Draco yelled.

"What now?!"

"Dumbledore! I have to tell him! he has to alert the others immediately!"

"Draco, what are you talking about? What others?"

"Weasley knows! Weasley knows where it is; what if he told Voldemort?!"

"Draco, please explain what you're on about! Ron knows where what is?"

"No one's safe there. The members will have to leave; we need new headquarters. Why hasn't Voldemort killed them yet? Surely he knows?"

"Draco, what the hell is going on?"

"Hermione, we have to find Dumbledore! We have to warn the others! We need to get to 12 Grimmauld Place, now!"

A/N: ooh bet you didn't see that one comin now did ya? Just kidding you prolly all saw that one but whatever at least I updated. Now review! go on, do it do it do it do it


	16. NOTE

Hello all I have decided to change my user name so when youre looking for this story, my name is now fanfickerfan don't ask no I am not ditching my story I would never do that its my baby anyway peace out


	17. True Colors

**Well what do you know? I'm just spitting these things out but I guess I have to since I have been on hiatus I guess you could say for a while so here it goes and btw to ghzowy** **– I will try to deal with the whole betraying of trust thing and thank you so much for the advice helps a lot** **(I probably won't be able to do a lot with it in this chappie bc she doesn't really see Harry but when she does, I'll try to deal with it)**

Disclaimer: NOT! I don't have to do those anymore 

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked after Draco finally stopped sputtering out broken sentences.

"I said, 'We have to go'. It's that simple. Come on!"

"No! You said 12 Grimmauld Place!"

'Shit' Draco thought. "No, I didn't."

"I'm not stupid, Draco. I heard you and now I want to know why!" Hermione yelled. This was a lot to take in.

"Hermione, no one's supposed to know."

"Know what, exactly?"

"You know...uh..."

"There's no dancing around the issue, Draco! Now answer the damn question!"

"Stop yelling! You're giving me a migraine!" Draco yelled, hoping to distract Hermione enough so she would let it go or at least calm down. But by the look on her face, that wouldn't be happening soon.

"Nice try, Draco" Hermione said in her normal voice, or as normal as she could muster it. "Answer me."

"Fine, but know, I am breaking a very important rule. I'm... I'm a member of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Like hell you are" Hermione said disbelievingly. "You're a death eater."

"No, I'm a spy for the Order. I took the mark two days after I told Dumbledore I would help the Order."

"But how did this happen? Does anyone else in the Order know, besides Dumbledore? Have you ever been to 12 Grimmauld Place? Did you know about Sirius being innocent?" Hermione was bursting with questions, and she didn't know how to stop asking them.

"Whoa, Granger, calm down. One question at a time."

"When did you decide to switch sides?" asked Hermione, settling on which of her questions was most important.

"Well..." Draco started, thinking hard about just why and when he changed sides.

**FLASHBACK **

He could hear her screams. It had never been this bad before. Voldemort had just been here, and he yelled at him. He yelled at him for a mistake he made. And now, he was taking it out on his wife. His wife of almost twenty years.

Draco sat in the study across from his parents' bedroom. Where his father, if you could call him that, was beating his mother. After about an hour of hearing his mother's pleas and cries, Draco couldn't take it anymore. He got up to leave, but just as he did so, his father came out of his bedroom and was buttoning his shirt.

"Hello, Draco" Lucius said calmly while smoothing the wrinkles out of his shirt.

"Sir" Draco replied.

"Don't bother your mother; she is very tired. She has had a long night." This sent Draco over the edge. His father spoke as if his mother had been working all day and needed rest; not as if she had just been brutally beaten, and probably raped, but his father.

Draco waited patiently for his father to go downstairs and leave the house before he rushed in to his mother's bedroom. Seeing her lying on the floor, half-conscious, infuriated Draco. One of the cuts on his mother's cheek , in particular, wanted to make Draco scream. He could tell that this mark was made by the Malfoy ring, the same ring he wore on his finger now. It was at this moment that he knew, he didn't want to be anything like his father

"Mother, what did he do?" Draco asked quietly, helping Narcissa onto the bed.

"Never mind that, Draco. I just need some sleep."

"I'm sorry, mother. I won't let him do this to you again." But Narcissa didn't hear Draco's promise, nor would she ever.

Draco didn't know why he was doing this at first, but he took some parchment and his fancy quill that his father had given him and starting writing:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I need to speak to you. It's urgent. I won't write why, but if you could make it possible for me to floo into your office before three days from now, it would be greatly appreciated._

_D. Malfoy_

The very next day, Draco received a letter back from Dumbledore saying he could floo in that minute if he wanted to. And he did.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, what is it that you need to speak to me about?" Professor Dumbledore said cheerfully, as soon as Draco had settled himself into one of the many chairs in Dumbledore's office.

"I want to help you" Draco said simply. He had thought about this a lot, and he was sure that this was what he wanted to do.

"Help me what, exactly, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Bring down Voldemort." All the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was gone as Draco said this.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you sure about this?"

"I have never been more sure, sir."

"But, you do realize that if you do this, you will eventually have to fight your father?"

"That is one of the main reasons I want to help you, sir." Dumbledore thought as Draco said this. He couldn't tell what it was, but he knew that something big must have happened if Draco was ready to finally choose his own path in life.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I cannot do anything but accept your kind offer to help our cause. But, if you tell your father this, he will most likely not hesitate to kill you. Your father can never know, and he will most likely force you to become a death eater."

"Then I will do so, but I will help you any way that I can."

"Are you suggesting being a spy?" Dumbledore asked.

"If that is what it takes" Draco answered. Dumbledore was amazed by how much Draco had grown up. Not only had he switched sides, but he had the incentive to do something about it.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked. He was very happy to have another spy in Voldemort's ranks, but he wouldn't let Draco make this type of a choice without knowing for sure it was what he wanted.

"Absolutely."

And so, Draco was made a member of the Order of the Phoenix two days before he took the Dark Mark.

END FLASHBACK 

Of course, Draco didn't tell Hermione all that. He had started to, but then got lost in his own thoughts, realizing that he wasn't sure if he wanted her to know all the details of his decision.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, placing her hand on his arm, trying to get his attention back. "'Well', what?"

"Well, I just decided that I didn't want to follow in my father's footsteps, that's all. I guess it happened over the summer. I don't need a master the way he does." Hermione wasn't very satisfied with this answer, but she realized that Draco was a bit uncomfortable talking about it, so she let it be.

"So, I guess when you said the Dark Mark didn't go deeper than your skin, you weren't kidding, were you?"

"It's only on my arm for the good of the Order, nothing else." Hermione noticed how different Draco was now. Maybe it was just her seeing him in a different light, but he seemed much more mature and not a bother to be around.

"But... why wouldn't Dumbledore want us to know? We're members of the Order, also."

"He was afraid that there might be a traitor. Obviously, he was right."

"Wow. This is a lot."

"Look, Hermione, I wanted to tell you, if that makes you feel any better."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Once you get past the whole annoying, in-your-face-know-it-all part that everyone hates about you, you're not that bad."

"Only you can turn anything and everything into an insult" Hermione said, almost forgetting about their current predicament. She felt lighter than she had in days, before she remembered her best friend was a traitor. "Wait! Ron! When's he getting back?"

"What?! Why?"

"He said he was going to come up to my room and see me when he got back! I gave him our password!" Hermione yelled worriedly.

"Shit! He was talking to Voldemort for a long time about something at the revel!"

"You don't think it had something to do with me, do you?"

"I don't know. There's no doubt Voldemort knows what Harry did to you; he must know how close Ron is to you, especially now."

"But, Ron wouldn't give me over to Voldemort, would he?"

"I don't know, Hermione. He said that since he is helping Voldemort, he gets money and you."

"So, Voldemort plans on taking me and giving me to Ron? I didn't even know Ron felt that way" Hermione said, in a very surprised tone. "But, that doesn't even make sense, because Voldemort needs to kill me and Harry. Ron won't get anything. Voldemort's just using him. if I live, voldemort dies. He's not going to keep me around just to make Ron happy. I thought Ron was smarter than this. Even if Voldemort wins, he can't have me, because I'll, most likely, be dead."

"That's what I thought, but I don't-"

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Hermione? Are you awake?" Ron asked from outside Hermione's room door.

"Shit!" Hermione whispered. "Draco, go back to your room; use the balcony."

Draco ran over to the balcony and closed the doors behind him. He originally was going to go back to his room, but half way there, he turned around. He felt like he needed to stay to make Hermione didn't get hurt. He didn't read anything into the sudden surge of protectiveness he felt over Hermione; he just saw it as something good for the Order. He saw Hermione open the door and greet Ron from behind the windows in Hermione's balcony doors.

"Uh...hi, Ron."

"Hey 'Mione. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, really. I was just a little worried. You just collapsed and disappeared. I didn't know what happened to you."

'Dammit, Granger. He's not going to confess to you' thought Draco.

"Oh, yeah, about that. I've, uh, I've been feeling a little sick lately, and today it got really bad and since we were in Hogsmeade, I decided to just go home instead of wait to go to the Hospital Wing."

"Oh, that makes sense. I just wish you had told me before; I probably wouldn't have been as worried if I knew that."

"Hey, I'm sorry, but please don't worry anymore. See, I'm perfectly fine."

"Yes, of course you are."

"So, did you go to the feast?"

Draco listened hard; he, too, had been wondering what Hermione did while he was gone.

"No. there was no reason for me to go."

"Oh, come on, Hermione. Just because Harry's a cheating asshole doesn't mean you can't have fun."

"Yeah, well, Harry and Ginny won't leave me alone anyway. So tonight, I decided I would get a night to myself."

"I guess that's fair. But, Hermione, don't kill yourself."

"I won't, I promise" Hermione said, smiling. There was a sudden leap in Draco's heartbeat, but he paid it no mind.

"Alright, Herms, I'll let you sleep. I just wanted to see if you were okay and say good night" Ron said before going over to Hermione, and hugging her. Draco noticed Hermione go rigid at first before returning the hug. Ron kissed her lightly on the cheek, before leaving. Hermione, not knowing Draco was watching there, collapsed onto her bed and started crying. Draco immediately felt sorry for the sad Gryffindor. Her boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend, her friend who was like a brother was a traitor, and she had a power that most who knew of it were afraid of.

'She doesn't have to do this alone' Draco thought as he opened her balcony doors and walked over to Hermione. He sat on her bed and in complete non-Draco fashion, rubbed her back soothingly. She stopped crying, just for a minute, to throw herself into Draco's arms and sob into his chest. Draco hadn't expected this at all; he was just trying to be nice.

'Wait!' Draco thought, as he awkwardly put his arm around Hermione. 'Since when does Draco Malfoy just want to be nice? I may be on the good side, but I'm not, and I repeat not a sap! What is it about this Gryffindor that brings this out of me?' Draco suddenly became very aware of just how close he was to Hermione. Her hair was tickling his chin and he could smell a faint trace of vanilla coming from her skin. He completely forgot that she was crying and very upset.

"Why does everyone think it's okay to lie to me?" Hermione sobbed, snapping Draco back to attention.

"What is it Hermione?" Draco asked, releasing her. He didn't like the way he was feeling as he held her. Hermione lifted herself from Draco's shoulder and looked at him through watery eyes.

"First Harry, now Ron. They don't even care that they are lying to me and betraying my trust. Why is everything terrible happening to me?"

"I know it's not fair, Hermione. But, with the Order, we can end it."

"But don't you know what this means? I'm going to have to fight against one of my best friends. The only one I could talk to."

"You can't talk to me?" Draco asked.

"Well, I can, but only in these dorms. And I didn't know I could really talk to you until a little while ago."

"That's true" Draco said thoughtfully.

"But, I'm glad you're on our side, Draco. It makes it much easier to e living with you" Hermione said, smiling.

"Yeah, I'll bet" Draco said returning the smile. "But, Hermione, you have to understand something. If someone on the other side finds out about me, they'll kill me or give me to Voldemort so he can do it. No one can know."

"I know, but when are you going to tell Dumbledore about Ron?"

"Shit! I forgot. We have to tell him now. Let's go."

Draco and Hermione both made their way to Dumbledore's office, not caring if anyone was around. Thought Hermione would never publicly admit it, being Head Girl made doing secret things a lot easier. They arrived at the gargoyle statue after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Wait!" Draco whispered for what seemed like the millionth time that night. "What if he's sleeping?"

"Are you kidding me? That man doesn't sleep" Hermione replied, as if it were the most obvious piece of information in the world. "Skivving Snackboxes. Honestly, the passwords Dumbledore chooses" Hermione said as the staircase that led to Dumbledore's office appeared before them. Draco quietly laughed and lead the way to Dumbledore's office, but before he could knock, he heard Dumbledore's voice on the other side.

"Come in, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger." Draco glanced nervously at Hermione, but she just shrugged and quickly turned the brass doorknob of Dumbledore's office door.

"Ah, my Head Students, what a delightful surprise. Late, but delightful all the same." Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with his half moon spectacles placed firmly upon his nose; his hands were folded on his desk, as if he had been expecting a late night visit. "Now, would either of you like to tell me why you're in my office at this late hour? Please, sit" Dumbledore said, smiling. Draco and Hermione sat down still remaining silent. They didn't know where to start.

"Er-" Draco started, looking to Hermione for help.

"What Draco is trying to say is that I know he's a spy for the Order" Hermione said calmly. All the portraits that had pretended to be asleep were up and alert after Hermione said this.

"I see. I clearly remember telling Mr. Malfoy no one was to know of his position relating to the Order" Dumbledore said, looking at Draco, but talking to Hermione.

"Well, I found out about Draco supposedly being a death eater by accident, and he hadn't meant to tell me about him being an Order member, but the safety of me and other Order members was and still is at stake." Draco was amazed by Hermione's ability to explain the whole situation without any apparent difficulty. She sounded as if she was presenting a project to a professor, not telling her headmaster that her friend was a death eater.

"How are the Order members in danger?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Draco had found his voice by this time and spoke for the first time since he arrived with Hermione in Dumbledore's office.

"Ron's a death eater, sir."

At first, Dumbledore did and said nothing. Hermione and Draco looked at each other, both confused at the reaction Dumbledore was no displaying. As if sensing their confusion, Dumbledore stood up and started pacing around the room.

"Well, this is news" Dumbledore said, more to himself than to Draco or Hermione. "So the truth comes out."

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm confused, sir" Hermione started. "Ron knows where the headquarters for the Order is. He may have even told Voldemort. Isn't this bad? Don't we have to get all the members out of 12 Grimmauld Place?"

"That certainly would be the case if Ron could have told Voldemort, but that's not possible."

"What-Oh!" Hermione said, realization dawning on her.

"What? 'Oh!' what?" asked Draco, who was still very much in the dark.

"When I joined the Order the summer before 6th year, I had to recite a certain oath that magically binds me to the Order. This oath forbids me from telling anyone who isn't blood related to me or an Order member where the headquarters are or the composition of the Order's membership. Ron took the same oath, so unless Voldemort and him are long lost cousins, Voldemort doesn't know about the Order or where members meet."

"Well done, Miss Granger, correct as usual" Dumbledore said.

"Wait, I didn't take an oath when I joined" Draco said, after he finally caught up to what was going on.

"No you didn't, Mr. Malfoy. And this is because you are family to the owner of 12 Grimmauld Place. Because of this bond, you can tell anyone anything. But I trust you will not." Draco had almost forgotten that he and the late Sirius Black were related.

"I may not have taken an oath, but I am loyal to you, Professor" said Draco firmly.

"As I suspected. Now, you two really should be going. We can't have zombies for Head Students, now can we?" Dumbledore said smiling. Just as Hermione and Draco reached the door, Dumbledore said, "Oh, and, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione said, turning around to face the headmaster.

"I know this all must be very upsetting to you" Dumbledore started, in obvious reference to her eyes, which betrayed the fact that she had been crying. "But you mustn't distance yourself from Mr. Weasley. You must carry on as usual. Good night to you." Hermione nodded, and she and Draco made their silently back to the dorms.

A/N: well there you have it. I hope draco wasn't too much out of character but he is good now so hes gonna act a lil different. By the by I started another story, this time sb/hg so if you're feeling generous check it out. And if its not too much trouble please review review review it helps a lot when you guys tell me what you think and what you think is going well and what you think needs some work so do the right thing and click the button that you know I love


End file.
